


My heart will be wide enough to love both of them

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Heart broken, Hurt/confort, M/M, Pining John, Slash, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU nella quale si nasce con due cuori, uno ha la funzione di cuore "normale", mentre l'altro serve per classificare i sentimenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio Hotaru_Tomoe per il betaggio, il sostegno, le correzioni anche durante le bozze (soprattutto su cose che già non mi convincevano e non sapevo come mettere giù e mi ha risollevato moralmente e mentalmente (?!?))e per l’incorraggiamento, ringrazio Macaron, anche lei per il sostegno, per i suoi “testona”, per i suoi “è bella!” per i suoi “il Chelsea puzza!” e per essere riuscita a farmi cambiare (per sfinimento e amore. XD) un pezzo che era assolutamente sbagliato Nat, non puoi proprio metterlo così. Ringrazio nightswimming (che per me resterà sempre Leni, soprattutto per il fatto che ‘sto nome proprio non lo so pronunciare!) per la traduzione del titolo (il mio inglese fa davvero schifo, nel caso non si fosse notato XD), per i suoi “ma dai continuala che ce la puoi fare!” e insomma, il primo capitolo è qui. Ringrazio n o r a (ex RossLK)per le sue continue domande su “come sei messa?” “quando posti qualcosa?” “dai che manchi!” che mi ha dato forza in un periodo dove io guardavo Word e Word guardava me con astio u__u e ringrazio anche Naripolpetta (o nacchan, come dir volete) per lo stesso motivo, perché ho letto una sua storia e mi è tornata voglia di scrivere. XD  
> E io l’avevo detto che i ringraziamenti erano enormi. XD

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
A questo mondo, si nasce con due cuori. Il primo si può anche definire il cuore _normale,_ quello che serve a svolgere funzioni primarie quali il trasporto dei globuli rossi che garantiscono la riossigenazione dei tessuti e degli organi, che fa arrivare il sangue al cervello, permettendo all’essere umano di muoversi, respirare, _vivere_.  
Il secondo, invece, è un’appendice dello stesso, più piccola, quasi un bozzo che rimane nascosto in disparte e indisturbato, vicino a quello normale. E la sua funzione è quella di valutare i _sentimenti_. Provarli, classificarli, _viverli_.  
Il giorno della nascita, la dimensione del secondo cuore è di una grandezza standard (circa la metà del primo cuore del neonato) e sarà semplicemente la Vita che, durante il suo svolgimento, porterà a modificare la sua struttura e la sua misura.  
Tutto ciò dipende da come si verrà trattati da pargoli, poi da bambini, da adolescenti e, infine, da adulti.  
Il secondo cuore è una variabile, uno schema che può cambiare da un giorno all’altro, un’incognita. Può diventare più grande e rinforzarsi già nei primi mesi di vita, oppure il contrario, rimpicciolirsi e rinsecchirsi: dipenderà dai genitori e dalla cura che questi avranno verso la loro prole. Se un genitore amerà il proprio figlio, il cuore diventerà più grande e il bambino sarà meglio disposto a diventare un individuo socievole, ben voluto e rispettoso, al contrario, se un genitore non compirà il proprio dovere, il cuore diventerà più piccolo, e il bambino si rinchiuderà più in sé stesso, facendo difficoltà nel relazionarsi ad altre persone e incapace a gestire i sentimenti che, più in là nel tempo, proverà.  
La funzione del secondo cuore è anche quella di riscoprire e riconoscere la propria _anima gemella._  
È comunque una cosa che avviene nel tempo e non è immediata.  
I cuori più piccoli inizieranno ad avere lo stesso battito: quando uno dei due individui proverà sentimenti molto forti (rabbia, paura, amore, ansia) l’altro se ne potrà accorgere immediatamente, provando la medesima sensazione, sentendosi altrettanto euforico o triste o rabbioso.  
Il secondo cuore, comunque, può avvizzire anche col ritrovamento dell’anima gemella.  
I motivi sono vari, uno dei quali può essere la morte di uno della coppia. Il cuore avvizzisce subito, non lasciando così provare all’altro il dolore della perdita, rendendolo direttamente privo di sentimenti, rendendo questi ultimi sconosciuti, ininfluenti, anomali. A meno che non ci sia un motivo _più grande_ ad impedire la ripercussione.  
In un secondo caso potrebbe trattarsi di semplice tradimento. Come già detto, sarà la Vita a far crescere un individuo, e ciò vuol dire che se un individuo è incline a non essere fedele all’altro, non smetterà solo perché ha trovato la sua Persona. E, essendo il secondo cuore in grado di provare le stesse emozioni dell’altro, non ci vorrà molto perché la persona tradita lo scopra. E il cuore avvizzirà pian piano, dolorosamente e senza scampo.  
   
Qualcuno un giorno dirà che _i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio._  
 

°oOo°

   
Mycroft Holmes nacque in un freddo giorno di inizio dicembre, rendendo i genitori (che avevano avuto difficoltà ad avere un figlio) estremamente felici e commossi. Un po’ più in carne della media dei bambini, godeva di ottima salute ed era estremamente buono e silenzioso.  
Se quel silenzio aveva reso i coniugi Holmes, all’inizio, molto sereni e speranzosi per un figlio tranquillo, dopo diversi mesi aveva iniziato a dare loro preoccupazione.  
Mycroft non si lamentava mai, raramente chiedeva da mangiare e il suo peso, inizialmente abbondante, aveva iniziato a scemare presto.  
I genitori, dopo un primo consulto con il medico di famiglia, lo portarono nello stesso ospedale in cui la donna aveva partorito, provando ad avere delucidazioni sul comportamento anomalo del figlio, preoccupati di qualche disfunzione o malattia.  
Grazie ai soldi che la famiglia Holmes versava regolarmente (e generosamente) ogni anno in quella struttura, non ci fu bisogno di aspettare molto per fare un esame ed avere la relativa risposta.  
Mycroft Holmes aveva un secondo cuore molto più piccolo, rispetto ai livelli standard.  
 

°oOo°

   
Mycroft cresce studiando a casa, poltrendo per grande parte del tempo (troppo intelligente per sprecare tempo sui libri), e uscendo poco. Non ha amici e non ne vuole. Non ne vede l’utilità e non ne vede il _profitto_ che potrebbe trarne dall’averne.  
Mycroft Holmes ha solo sette anni quando si sente annoiato dal mondo. Ha sette anni quando il suo secondo cuore non ha ancora deciso di crescere (perché lui _non vuole_ farlo crescere) e la cosa non è normale perché dovrebbe essere almeno del doppio di quello che è al momento. I suoi genitori l’hanno allevato con tutto l’amore che potevano dargli (tra impegni e relazioni e interviste e viaggi imprevisti fuori città lasciandolo solo con la tata) ma ciò non è bastato a Mycroft.  
Ora, come se non bastasse, i suoi genitori hanno deciso di provare a dargli un fratellino. Per come la vede lui è: uno; un enorme spreco di tempo. E due; una specie di tentativo per provare ad avere un bambino meno _diverso_ dal resto del mondo _._  
Spera davvero che il bambino non nasca o, nel caso in cui la cosa accadesse, che non nasca con una disfunzione uguale alla sua, lo spera davvero, con tutto il suo piccolo cuore.  
Per quanto i sentimenti non siano importanti, essere guardati dagli altri con pietà lo rende indisposto verso il genere umano. Prima o poi sarebbe cresciuto e avrebbe mostrato al mondo cosa un bambino con un cuore piccolo era in grado di fare.  
 _I sentimenti non sono un vantaggio._  
 

°oOo°

   
Mycroft ha compiuto da poco più di un mese nove anni, quando Sherlock viene al mondo.  
La madre non prova felicità o euforia come quando era nato lui. La madre non prova _niente._  
Siger -il marito della donna- è morto in un incidente d’auto solo due settimane prima e la madre si è spenta come la fiamma di una candela quando soffia il vento.  
Mycroft le è accanto e le tiene la mano. Prova dolore, in quel momento. Non importa che il suo secondo cuore sia piccolo. Quella è sua madre e il dolore di lei è troppo grande per essere contenuto in quella stanza.  
E Sherlock non piange più.  
Ha pianto per nemmeno tre minuti, poi ha emesso un singolo singulto e ha smesso. Mycroft sa che non è normale. Mycroft _sa_ che addirittura lui ha pianto per più tempo e ogni tanto si è perfino lamentato.  
Quando il dottore entra nella stanza, quello che da un po’ di tempo a quella parte è diventato l’Holmes di casa lo guarda, tanto sua madre non potrebbe chiedere o rispondere in alcun modo. Semplicemente perché non avrebbe più voglia di farlo.  
Mycroft si sente abbandonato da quel gesto. Si chiede, in un piccolo angolo del suo cervello, perché la madre lo –anzi, ormai- _li_ abbia abbandonati a quel modo. Non erano forse un motivo abbastanza grande per continuare ad almeno _tentare_ di vivere? Sherlock (il nuovo, piccolo Sherlock) non meritava almeno un po’ di considerazione?  
Mycroft non piange per il semplice fatto che non ne è capace. Gli occhi gli si fanno lucidi ma niente sfugge al suo controllo.  
Si rende improvvisamente conto di essere rimasto a fissare il dottore e allora si decide a porre la sua domanda.  
«Mio fratello?» e la sua voce è troppo piccola, troppo giovane, troppo pigolante, a confronto di quella dell’altro uomo. Sa che non è pronto per rimanere solo in casa. Sa che non è pronto per occuparsi di una madre praticamente morta e di un fratellino così piccolo. Semplicemente _non lo vuole fare._  
Il dottore sospira e guarda la donna, scuotendo leggermente la testa, tornando a guardare il bambino davanti a sé.  
L’uomo si piega sulle ginocchia e va ad incontrare lo sguardo del giovane.  
«È meglio se ci sediamo un attimo a parlare, d’accordo…?»  
«Mycroft.» suggerisce prontamente. Il medico sorride.  
«…Mycroft.» aggiunge allora «Sono il dottor Stamford.» gli porge la mano e quella di Mycroft va a stringerla senza pensarci. È troppo grande in confronto alla sua.  
Mycroft si siede e aspetta diligentemente che l’altro uomo faccia lo stesso.  
«Quanti anni hai, Mycroft?» chiede Stamford appena si siede.  
«Nove.»  
Il dottore annuisce.  
«Sei grande per la tua età. Sai, stiamo aspettando che tua zia arrivi, dovrebbe essere qui a momenti.»  
Holmes annuisce ma lo scruta per diversi secondi.  
«Non mi ha risposto riguardo a mio fratello.» gli fa notare, e Stamford annuisce piano.  
«Tuo fratello sta bene.»  
Non ha importanza che Mycroft abbia solo nove anni. Riconosce le bugie con uno sguardo. Il dottore si tocca costantemente l’orecchio, tende a non guardarlo negli occhi mentre parla e sembra recitare un copione prefissato.  
Decide allora di non parlare più con quella persona. Aspetterà che arrivi la zia (se la sorella di papà o una delle due di mamma, non gli è dato sapere) e attenderà la verità.  
   
Si è fatta sera quando zia Jane (una delle sorelle della madre, infine) gli si siede accanto, vicino al camino, e lo trae a sé, abbracciandolo stretto.  
Mycroft sa che qualcosa non va (Mycroft sa veramente troppe cose alla sua età) ed è stanco delle situazioni che non vanno bene ultimamente.  
È tra le lacrime della zia che si sente dire che il secondo cuore del fratello è atrofizzato e che, ovviamente, si tratta del primo caso al mondo e nessuno sa proprio cosa aspettarsi ora.  
Mycroft sospira, butta fuori tutta l’aria che ha in corpo, e si dice che dovrà proteggere il fratello minore da se stesso. Perché le persone senza cuore non fanno mai una bella fine.  
 

°oOo°

   
John Watson nasce in un tiepido pomeriggio di fine aprile, ha pochi capelli biondi in testa e piange con tutto il fiato che ha in corpo.  
La sorellina Harriet (cinque anni e mezzo) già non lo sopporta.  
Ma la mamma, dopo che l’ha calmato ed è riuscita ad allattarlo, fa salire la bambina sul letto d’ospedale e la fa sedere accanto a sé. Poco dopo, le avvicina il piccolo John fino a far scontrare la testolina di lui contro il petto della figlia: Harriet guarda il frugoletto e non capisce. Non ha mai voluto un fratello (ben che meno una sorella), non vuole dividere le sue cose con qualcuno di così piccolo e non vuole che la mamma stia male (perché adesso sembra veramente tanto stanca) a causa sua.  
Il papà è al lavoro e non riuscirà a staccare per almeno altre due ore e poco importa che la moglie abbia partorito: o resta lì o lo licenzieranno. Harry non ha ancora idea di cosa voglia dire “essere licenziati” ma sa che è una cosa brutta e che il papà non può permettersi una cosa simile.  
Harriet allunga una mano e sfiora la fronte del fratellino, il quale fa una specie di smorfia, poi apre la bocca (che Harry trova gigantesca) in uno sbadiglio, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi ermeticamente.  
La bambina si ritrova a sorridere. È proprio strano questo bambino.  
«Siamo fortunate, Harriet, lo sai?» la madre le parla e allora Harry solleva lo sguardo ad incontrare quello della donna: è luminoso, felice. Poco importa che abbia le occhiaie, e si veda dall’espressione sciupata che è veramente stanca. Ma forse il fratellino non ha davvero fatto così male alla mamma.  
La bimba si passa la lingua fra le labbra e poi la morde piano.  
«Perché?» chiede curiosa e sua madre sorride.  
«Perché il dottore ha detto che tuo fratello ha un cuore grande. _Tanto_ grande.»  
Gli occhi della piccola Watson si ingrandiscono ulteriormente, facendo vedere il loro bel colore blu mare. «Più del tuo mamma?»  
La donna sorride. «Più del mio e di quello di tuo padre messi insieme.»  
Ovviamente la signora Watson parla per metafore perché, piccolo com’è, John non può avere un secondo cuore delle dimensioni di quelle sue e di suo marito messe insieme ma, per proporzioni, è così. E lei è _davvero_ contenta che il figlio abbia un cuore così grande.  
Harry guarda il fratellino e gli sfiora di nuovo la testolina, toccandogli i capelli fini. Non sa cosa ribattere alle parole della madre ma guarda semplicemente il petto del piccolo John alzarsi e abbassarsi. Dev’essere una bella cosa, allora.  
«Ma non per questo dovrai approfittarti di lui, capito Harriet? Sei sempre la sorella maggiore.»  
La bambina torna a guardarla e fa cenno di sì con la testa.  
Non sa cosa significhi avere un cuore così grande, né perché la mamma le dice che non dovrà approfittarsi di lui (ha forse qualcosa che non va?), ma trova improvvisamente meno fastidiosa l’intrusione di quel frugoletto. Allora schiaccia meglio i cuscini del letto con tutte le sue forze e si distende per bene, appoggiando la guancia sul braccio morbido della madre, e osserva il fratello.  
Quando, nel sonno, il piccolo John emette un nuovo versetto, Harry sorride.  
 

°oOo°

   
John ha un cuore grande. John ha _davvero_ un cuore grande che non si fa scalfire da niente e può sopportare molto più di quanto un bambino della sua età dovrebbe. Gli insulti non lo scalfiscono, i ragazzi più grandi che lo sbeffeggiano perché si veste sempre allo stesso modo -con quei maglioni orrendi- non lo infastidiscono, sentirsi dare del _poveraccio_ gli fa semplicemente alzare le spalle e girare dall’altra parte per andare avanti per la sua strada.  
Sua madre ha perso il lavoro e così il papà ha dovuto iniziare a farne due contemporaneamente, cercando di mantenere quattro persone con due misere paghe. E John non può veramente sentirsi offeso o deriso da dei bambini che non hanno la minima idea di quanto suo padre cerchi di fare per la famiglia. A John non _interessa_ quello che gli altri pensano di lui o della sorella.  
A John, oggi, interessa un’unica cosa: tornare a casa e festeggiare il suo compleanno col papà che lo porterà a vedere la sua squadra del cuore (il Chelsea), dopo mesi di risparmi.  
La campanella dell’ultima ora suona, così John mette a posto i libri nello zaino che un tempo era di sua sorella (fortunatamente un anonimo zaino arancione) e aspetta che la maestra faccia mettere tutti i suoi compagni in fila, così da poter uscire tranquilli. Arrivati al portone, le maestre attendono che i genitori vengano a prendersi i figli e John si sporge sulle punte dei piedi per vedere se sua sorella abbia già finito o debba aspettarla lì, ma la fortuna sembra essere dalla sua, perché Harry –i capelli biondi legati in una treccia- alza la mano per attirare la sua attenzione e lo saluta.  
John sorride e fa un passo avanti, ricordandosi poi di dover avvisare la maestra, allora si ferma e la chiama, dicendole di aver trovato Harry. La donna annuisce e lo lascia andare.  
Harry si avvicina e lo prende per mano, iniziando a percorrere la strada verso casa con passo lento, così da permettere a John di starle dietro. John la guarda e sorride felice «Oggi vado a vedere la partita.» le dice camminando sull’orlo del marciapiede, mettendo un piede davanti all’altro sulle mattonelle scure. La sorella gli sorride e poi fa una smorfia «Schifo.» si limita a rispondere e John le tira la mano, facendo quasi cadere entrambi giù dal marciapiede. Harry lo guarda e scoppia a ridere piano «Sei proprio scemo.» e detto questo, iniziano a prendersi a pizzicotti e a tirarsi piccoli colpetti innocui fino ad arrivare a casa.  
   
Il padre non è ancora tornato, ma John pensa che non sia un problema e sale le scale di corsa per cambiarsi, per mettersi quel cappello che gli va ancora troppo grande e stringere tra le mani la maglietta (decisamente troppo grande anche quella) della sua squadra del cuore, sedendosi sul divano e muovendo le gambe, aspettando impaziente il ritorno di suo papà. Harry, nel frattempo, si mette ai fornelli (solo per riscaldare quello che la mamma ha già preparato) e gli urla di raggiungerla per darle una mano. John e’ troppo emozionato per stare effettivamente fermo (le gambe non smettono di agitarsi a penzoloni), così si alza e la raggiunge, poggiando la maglietta su una sedia e passandole i piatti.  
«Dov’è la mamma oggi, secondo te?» chiede curioso, Harry alza le spalle alla domanda e mescola bene il sugo con la pasta. «Sarà uscita per cercare un altro lavoro.»  
John annuisce e pensa che nessuno gli ha ancora fatto gli auguri. A scuola non c’è da meravigliarsene (nemmeno se li aspettava), ma sperava almeno in un bacio o in un bigliettino (che avrebbe letto con un po’ di difficoltà o se lo sarebbe fatto leggere da Harry) quella mattina. Alla fine Harriet prende entrambi i piatti e si dirige al tavolo, John la segue interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri e, augurandole buon appetito, inizia a mangiare.  
   
La partita è iniziata da mezzora, il Chelsea sta vincendo, e John ha appoggiato il cappellino sul posto accanto a sé sul divano, lasciando la maglia in cucina adagiata comodamente sulla sedia.  
Il papà non è tornato a casa, e lui non è andato alla partita.  
Ha acceso la radio per ascoltare i risultati e si è appoggiato al tavolino con le braccia,  accostandovi poi sopra la testa.  
Si sente triste, John. Si sente immensamente triste. Purtroppo, per come è fatto il suo cuore, si sente molto più triste di quanto dovrebbe.  
Finita la partita, sotto le urla vittoriose dei tifosi, spegne la radio e si avvia in camera, lasciando il cappello dove sta e trascinando a terra la maglietta non curante di nulla.  
Ogni tanto pensa di essere un bambino cattivo, per desiderare cose che non può avere, e sentirsi anche amareggiato quando non le ha.  
   
Quella sera è sceso a cena come sempre e ha sorriso al papà che finalmente è tornato dal doppio turno di lavoro.  
Il padre si china verso John e gli chiede scusa. Scusa non perché si è dimenticato della partita (non avrebbe mai potuto) ma perché il capo non lo ha lasciato andare e perché quei soldi servono loro per non tirare la cinghia a fine mese.  
John annuisce e sorride come sempre. Non è giusto far sentire in colpa il suo papà solo perché ha fatto il suo dovere. Quindi sorride e mangia fingendo indifferenza. Guarda i cartoni animati per una mezzoretta e poi si ritira in camera, guardato a vista dalla sorella.  
Quando tocca il letto, gli sembra che tutto sia un po’ più freddo rispetto al solito, che le coperte che lo accolgono come sempre siano ghiacciate, così si alza nuovamente, va a prendere la maglietta e se la stringe al petto. Un paio di lacrime gli affiorano agli occhi, ma lui un po’ le ricaccia indietro e un po’ le asciuga sulla maglietta.  
Non sente i passi fuori dalla porta e non sente quest’ultima aprirsi con un lieve scricchiolio.  
Si accorge della presenza di qualcuno solo quando Harry gli salta addosso, stringendolo in un goffo abbraccio, e gli da un bacio enorme sulla guancia.  
John si volta e si asciuga per bene gli occhi con la manica del pigiama (i bambini non piangono) e la sorella, con i genitori dietro ancora fermi sull’uscio, tira fuori un pacchettino regalo e prende dal comodino la piccola torta con una candelina che aveva appoggiato prima di saltargli addosso.  
«Tanti auguri Johnny.» gli augura mentre lui scarta un pacchetto quadrato con le sopracciglia aggrottate e il padre gli si avvicina per sedersi accanto a lui, sul letto. La madre si accosta e gli accarezza i capelli biondi, baciandogli la testa e facendogli gli auguri prima che sia troppo agitato per fare o dire alcun ché.  
Quando John finisce di scartare il pacchetto rimane per un attimo  a fissare quello che sembra un normalissimo pallone da calcio ma che in realtà già sa (anche se non riesce a leggere quella strana calligrafia) che è sicuramente qualcosa di più.  
«John William Hollins.» annuncia fiero il padre. «Miglior giocatore dell’anno per due anni consecutivi, e il primo è stato quello in cui tu sei nato.» la bocca di John si spalanca e continua a fissare il pallone ufficiale della sua squadra con la firma di uno dei suoi giocatori preferiti.  
Le lacrime si sono definitivamente fermate e lui non riesce proprio a smettere di rigirarsi quel pallone tra le mani. La sorella lo guarda e fa un sorriso di sbieco. «Pensavi ce ne fossimo dimenticati. Sei proprio stupido!» come premio per la sua loquacità, Harry si becca uno schiaffetto leggero sulla testa dalla madre.  
John sorride, e questa volta sorride veramente, mentre continua a guardare il suo regalo e Harry insiste perché si mangi la torta perché lei ha fame e i genitori si sorridono amorevoli.  
Alla fine John sorride così tanto che ha paura gli farà male la faccia il giorno dopo. Ma un peso enorme gli si leva dal petto, lasciandolo solo estremamente contento. Aveva paura di essere dimenticato.  
 

°oOo°

   
È una rara giornata di sole quella che accompagna John all’aeroporto, pronto per partire ed affrontare la guerra. Ha salutato chi doveva salutare, ha fatto promesse che non è sicuro riuscirà mai a mantenere, ha lasciato indietro persone che ama e persone a cui vuole bene.  
Ha lasciato tutto, perché in realtà non si sentiva soddisfatto di niente. Sente dentro di sé di avere cose da vedere, persone da incontrare, qualcosa di _più grande_ da fare. Forse la guerra non è il luogo giusto, forse il destino non voleva dirgli questo, ma chissà perché quando parte, è _quasi_ sicuro di aver preso la decisione migliore della sua vita.  
   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
 

_Come sarebbe bello potersi dire,_

  
_che noi ci amiamo tanto, ma tanto da morire,_  
 _e che qualunque cosa accada,_  
 _noi ci vediamo a casa._  
   
 _-Dolcenera_  


   
   
   
   
 _Inghilterra, Londra 2012 (oggi)._  
   
John sta spostando gli scatoloni da una stanza all’altra, nella speranza di ricavare il più spazio possibile dal piccolo monolocale. Non è decisamente facile disporre un’intera vita in un’unica stanza, ma fortunatamente lui non è mai stato uno che ammucchia delle cose inutili e, anzi, con le abitudine acquisite nell’esercito è diventato piuttosto bravo a sbarazzarsi delle cose superflue. Così, dovutosi trasferire da un’accogliente casetta a schiera (con cane annesso), a quel piccolo buco che non si poteva nemmeno definire abitazione, non ha avuto nessun tipo di difficoltà a lasciarsi alle spalle le miriadi di foto, i vestiti vecchi e la collezione di cd. Al contrario però non è proprio riuscito ad abbandonare i suoi amati libri che, in più di una volta, lo hanno aiutato nelle peggiori occasioni. E anche i ricordi, quelli sono stati davvero difficili da lasciare indietro e forse non c’è ancora riuscito. Per non dire che non c’è riuscito sicuramente.  
Ha maledettamente bisogno di farsi un bagno, adesso.  
È stanco oltre ogni limite a lui consentito e tutto quello che vuole fare è immergersi nell’acqua bollente fino ad annullare totalmente i suoi sensi. Ha addosso una sensazione d’intorpidimento nelle ossa, come se avesse l’influenza, ha la psiche totalmente sconvolta e la voglia di fare sotto le scarpe. Ha davvero bisogno di una vasca riempita fino all’orlo d’acqua calda: vuole sentire le ossa cominciare a scaldarsi, i capelli corti inumidirsi là del collo finché non deciderà d’immergersi completamente, sentirsi per una volta leggero dopo anni di pesantezza. Ma quel piccolo buco ha a disposizione solo una misera doccia senza nemmeno la tenda per non lasciar schizzare fuori il getto (è un acquisto da dover assolutamente fare) e così dovrà accontentarsi.   
Fa per andare in bagno ma un suono cattura la sua attenzione: è scattato l’allarme antincendio. Sospirando prende solo il portafoglio con i pochi contanti che ha e la carta d’identità.  
Si dirige alla porta.  
Ci mancava pure questa.  
   
Sherlock sta camminando a passo svelto sul marciapiede mentre digita velocemente un messaggio all’ispettore della polizia. Non ha tempo per aspettare loro e non ha nessuna intenzione di passare per un incompetente davanti a un tipo subdolo come può esserlo il caro colonnello che sicuramente lo sta già osservando, nascosto da qualche parte, come il topo qual è. Quindi, per logica, l’unica cosa che può fare è entrare nel condominio, far uscire (se possibile) tutti, disinnescare la bomba, ricambiare i ringraziamenti da parte della polizia con degli insulti per l’usuale incompetenza e andarsene, portando a termine l’infruttuosa giornata tornandosene a casa, cambiarsi e uscire nuovamente.  
Sherlock mette via meccanicamente il telefono nella tasca interna della giacca e accelera il passo, disinteressandosi totalmente delle persone contro cui va a scontrarsi. D’altro canto, a differenza loro, lui ha qualcosa di davvero interessante da portare a termine.  
   
Arrivato davanti l’edificio non ha nessuna difficoltà ad entrare. Suona un campanello a caso, s’inventa una scusa su due piedi (qualcosa  che ha a che fare con la disinfestazione) e il portone magicamente si apre. Sorride a mezza bocca, totalmente annoiato dalla cosa, ed entra, soffermandosi momentaneamente a squadrare l’atrio, poi si avvicina all’allarme antincendio e, dopo aver rotto il vetro, abbassa la leva, facendo suonare la sirena in tutto il condominio, osservando disinteressato le varie porte aprirsi e la gente correre fuori alla rinfusa.  
Si sposta dall’uscita per non rimanere investito dalla folla e avanza nel corridoio, trovando appesa alla parete la piantina del palazzo con le varie uscite di sicurezza. Sorride nuovamente nel trovare con facilità la porta che conduce alla cantina e s’incammina in quella direzione sentendo il portone alle sue spalle chiudersi dietro all’ultima persona uscita da lì.  
 _Perfetto._  
Fa un passo in avanti, sicuro come sempre di sé, quando vede un’altra porta aprirsi e, con tutta la calma del mondo, un uomo biondo uscire sbuffando.  
   
John pensa a dove andare nel lasso di tempo in cui i vigili impiegheranno ad arrivare, vedere che non è successo niente o che –al massimo- qualcuno ha fumato troppo vicino al sensore dell’allarme, ed andarsene. Con i pochi spicci che si ritrova pensa che magari potrebbe andare da Sarah e chiederle un altro turno in ambulatorio, giusto per arrivare a campare bene fino a fine mese ma, alla fine, solleva lo sguardo ed incontra quello di un uomo dal cappotto ed i ricci neri e lo sguardo tagliente, che se ne resta immobile in mezzo al corridoio a guardarlo, posto nella direzione decisamente sbagliata per uscirsene dallo stabilimento.  
John non sa bene cosa dire, così borbotta un semplice “L’uscita è alle sue spalle, è meglio se si affretta”.  
L’uomo però continua ad addentrarsi senza dargli ascolto.  
«Sono qui per visionare la situazione. Se ora volesse cortesemente uscire potrei finire il mio lavoro.»  
John alza un sopracciglio e lo guarda. Non è stupido John. Non lo è mai stato.  
Quindi vedere un uomo in completo (a giudicare dai pantaloni che sbucano dal cappotto) e scarpe e soprabito che probabilmente costano più di due mesi del suo stipendio, gli fa capire che l’elegante signore davanti a sé lo sta vagamente prendendo per i fondelli. E, soprattutto, che non è un supervisore di assolutamente nulla.  
L’uomo da una veloce occhiata al suo orologio da polso e torna a camminare, non curandosi più della presenza di John, e girando lungo il corridoio, iniziando poi a correre.  
John gli va dietro senza farsi domande.  
   
Quando Sherlock mette piede in cantina inizia a scansionare ogni centimetro cubo del posto, lasciato trascurato e in balia di ragni, scarafaggi e altre bestie amanti del buio e dell’umido. Le varie stanze (se così si possono ancora chiamare dei pezzi di legno fissati con dei semplici chiodi tra loro) sono ricolme di robaccia, che va da vecchi mobili impolverati, a sacchi dell’immondizia dal contenuto alquanto dubbio, giocattoli e via dicendo. Non ci vuole molto a trovare l’unica di quelle piccole celle con il lucchetto forzato, e ci vuole ancora meno per percorrere il piccolo corridoio ed entrarci.  
Un rumore però lo fa fermare e voltare per incontrare -di nuovo- lo sconosciuto di prima che, evidentemente, lo ha seguito.  
«Cosa ci fa lei qui?» gli domanda, continuando comunque a camminare verso il suo nuovo divertimento, che lo sta aspettando esattamente nel centro della stanza.  
«Chi è lei?» chiede invece quest’ultimo, senza rispondere alla domanda di Sherlock. Sherlock odia quando non gli si risponde ad un quesito, quindi evita di soddisfare la curiosità dell’altro e si addentra nella stanza, trovandovi dentro proprio ciò che sperava.  
«Bene...» inspira l’aria ammuffita del posto «Vediamo che sorpresa ci ha preparato il colonnello.»  
Si accuccia di fronte all’oggetto della sua curiosità e lo scruta attentamente. Non ci vuole una laurea in ingegneria per capire che quella è...  
«Ma quella è una bomba!»  
Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo. Detesta le ovvietà.   
«Quale acume, signor...?» volta un attimo il viso per incontrare l’uomo alle sue spalle e ritorna subito a ciò che ha davanti.  
«John. Mi chiamo John Watson.»  
Sherlock annuisce distrattamente mentre tira fuori dalla tasca interna del cappotto un piccolo kit e, prendendo un cacciavite a stella, inizia a togliere le viti con cautela.  
«Bene, _signor John_ , siccome ha capito la situazione mi sembra proprio il caso che lei esca di qui.»  
John invece sembra di un altro avviso, perché gli si avvicina e si china ad osservare ciò che ha davanti e quello che Sherlock sta facendo.  
 _Stupendo_ , pensa il detective, _ci mancava pure la persona curiosa e sprezzante del pericolo con istinti suicidi._  
«È abbastanza rudimentale come ordigno. Sembra uno di quelli fatti in casa con composti semplici da preparare, un solo movimento sbagliato e rischiamo di saltare in aria, inoltre il timer indica che abbiamo all’incirca quindici minuti prima di...»  
«Si fermi un attimo: abbiamo?» Sherlock, per la prima volta da quando ha incontrato _John_ , incrocia il suo sguardo. Watson lo fissa di rimando con calma piatta, come se la cosa fosse una passeggiata, qualcosa che capita ogni giorno, qualcosa di ordinario.  
«Ooh... Capisco.» dice infine il consulente, dopo avergli dato veramente un’occhiata approfondita.  
«Afghanistan o Iraq?» chiede come se fosse la conclusione più logica del mondo, tornando poi al suo lavoro.  
Il soldato resta un attimo spiazzato, ma risponde subito.  
«Glielo dirò quando saremo usciti vivi da qui.»  
E, detto ciò, gira intorno all’ordigno e chiede se per caso ha già avvisato gli artificieri e la polizia. Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio e si chiede se _per caso_ quell’uomo sia pazzo o meno. Perché potrebbe rispondere di sì ad entrambe le domande e mentire con entrambe le risposte, ma all’uomo davanti a sé non sembra importare particolarmente. Quindi si ritrova a sputare fuori un secco _sì_ chiedendo poi silenzio e immobilità. John fa esattamente quello che gli è stato detto.  
Sherlock finalmente scoperchia la bomba e fa un mezzo sorriso.  
«Pare avesse ragione, dottore...» John alza entrambe le sopracciglia e Sherlock sorride maggiormente per essere riuscito a suscitare tanta sorpresa da una deduzione tanto semplice. «Una parte di idrazina anidra miscelata con due parti di nitrato di ammonio, estremamente rudimentale e con alta probabilità di esplodere con dei semplici urti. Beh l’unica cosa da fare è...»  
«Andarsene.» conclude il medico per lui.  
Sherlock ride leggermente. «Vada pure dottore, non ce’è motivo di rimanere qui in due.» alza gli occhi per incontrare quelli dell’altro e la sua espressione è mortalmente seria. Non lascerà quel posto e ciò che lo ha condotto lì solo per la paura irrazionale di non riuscire ad andarsene da quel posto vivo. Questa è una sfida. E lui l’ha accettata.  
   
John osserva l’uomo davanti a sé e ne scruta gli occhi freddi come il ghiaccio. Non c’è titubanza, non c’è tensione. In realtà, sinteticamente, non c’è niente. Ma che sia dannato se lascerà un civile -perché di altri non si può trattare, nessuno sarebbe così stupido da rimanere là sotto senza equipaggiamento- in quel posto, a morire per un motivo non identificato. Controllando il timer nota che mancano sì e no altri dieci minuti e che, con ogni probabilità, non basterebbero per trascinare di forza (o di peso, dipende tutto da ciò che sarà obbligato a fare) la persona fuori di lì, salendo le scale e uscendo dal portone principale. Si guarda intorno cercando una qualsiasi finestra abbastanza grande da poter far passare un uomo adulto o una via di fuga alternativa che contempli possibilmente una porta e una serratura lasciata casualmente aperta. Ovviamente, sa benissimo che gli conviene di più sperare nella prima.  
Esce dalla stanza e sembra che l’altro non se ne accorga nemmeno, troppo preso a parlare a bassa voce da solo, allora ne approfitta e inizia a cercare un indizio, qualcosa che gli faccia capire se sta facendo la cosa giusta. Esce dalla cantina e sale le scale, mantiene i nervi saldi e cerca le scale d’emergenza. Se la bomba però dovesse esplodere, a nulla gli servirebbe salire verso l’alto.  
«Merda.»  
Torna di nuovo di sotto, cercando di sentire oltre il rumore dell’allarme qualche voce, ma sembra che tutto taccia lì fuori e non può far altro che imprecare di nuovo.  
Mentre scende le scale, nota con la coda dell'occhio una luce provenire da una delle celle e si avvicina, scorgendo quello che pare essere un vetro incredibilmente sporco. Esulta mentalmente e inizia a prendere a calci e a spallate la porta di legno marcio finché questa non cade ai suoi piedi. Corre dentro e sposta tutta la roba che gli si para davanti, gettandola a terra possibilmente tutta da un’unica parte così da poter camminare dopo più agilmente, fino ad arrivare a quella che pare essere effettivamente una piccola finestrella,  forse abbastanza grande da far passare un uomo adulto. John non ha da che sperare. Prova a forzarla, ma la maniglia sembra arrugginita come anche i cardini. Nel prossimo condominio in cui andrà ad abitare (sperando non sia quello del Paradiso o dell'Inferno) guarderà attentamente tutti i dettagli prima di sborsare l'anticipo di tre mesi. Sbuffando, si volta a cercate qualcosa con cui rompere il vetro, e trova che una sedia sia un compromesso abbastanza accettabile al confronto di _niente_.  
Il suono dei vetri infranti si sparge per le pareti di quel posto maleodorante e John intravede le macchine della polizia ferme a qualche metro di distanza. C’è una tale confusione in giro che se anche urlasse nessuno se ne accorgerebbe.  
Come a volergli dare dimostrazione che quel posto è un agglomerato di muffa e spore, anche la sedia si rompe in mille pezzi, cadendo a terra. Masticando imprecazioni ne raccoglie un pezzo (a giudicare dalle dimensioni dovrebbe essere la gamba della seduta) e toglie i restanti pezzi di vetro che, recidivi, rimangono ancorati agli infissi. Può solo ringraziare il cielo che non ci sia un’inferriata a proteggere la finestra e la loro uscita.  
Corre nella stanza adiacente e si para davanti l'uomo.  
«Andiamocene!» ripete ma l’altro continua a non dargli ascolto e tira fuori un aggeggio di cui John non ha la minima idea dell’uso.  
 _Al diavolo!_  
Gli sta venendo un enorme dubbio su chi possa essere la persona che si ritrova davanti mentre questa gli da la schiena senza degnarlo nemmeno di una risposta.  
E forse la cosa potrebbe anche stranamente piacergli.  
Non c’è altro da fare: fissa il legno che tiene ancora tra le mani e rialza gli occhi sull'altro.  
«Signor Sherlock Holmes?»  
L'uomo, sentendosi chiamare per nome, si volta e John non esita a colpirlo, facendogli perdere i sensi.  
 

°oOo°

   
Sherlock riapre gli occhi e per un solo secondo non ha la minima idea di dove si trovi. Poi, sentendo la voce di Lestrade e vedendo John accanto a quest’ultimo, si alza su di scatto e gli infermieri gli intimano di rimanere fermo, mentre lui ovviamente non da loro ascolto e per poco non crolla a terra per un capogiro da premio Oscar.  
«Non dovrebbe muoversi.» sente una mano appoggiarglisi sulla spalla che pian piano lo fa distendere di nuovo. Apre gli occhi per incontrare quelli di un blu scuro che lo hanno accompagnato per tutto il tempo antecedente all'esplosione e al colpo in testa.  
«E lei non dovrebbe andare in giro a prendere a randellate la gente. Lestrade!» tuona in seguito rivolgendosi all'ispettore che, dopo aver fatto un lungo sospiro, si avvicina al lettino.  
Sente il biondo mormorare un “ _tecnicamente non l'ho fatto con un randello”_ , ma per questa volta lo ignora.  
Gli infermieri tornano in reparto lasciandoli soli a un cenno dell'ispettore e Sherlock può tirare un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che è ancora totalmente vestito con i suoi abiti e di essere su una semplice lettiga in un corridoio semi deserto e non disteso su un vero e proprio letto d'ospedale. Non si è ripreso nel tragitto che l'ambulanza ha fatto per arrivare fin lì: doveva essere stato proprio un bel colpo.   
«Il mio caso? Che fine ha fatto il mio caso?!»  
Vede con la coda dell’occhio il dottore sorridere sotto i baffi come se trovasse la cosa divertente, mentre l’altro apre le braccia rassegnato, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
«Che fine vuoi che abbia fatto, Sherlock? Non siamo nemmeno riusciti ad entrare che è esplosa la colonna portante ed è venuto giù tutto come fosse una valanga. Fortunatamente abbiamo sgomberato la zona e _fortunatamente_...» sottolinea per bene quella parola prima di andare avanti «Almeno questa volta hai fatto uscire tutti dalla palazzina prima di addentrarti in un’impresa folle... Meno male che c’era John che...» ma Lestrade non riesce nemmeno a finire di parlare che il consulente investigativo si volta nuovamente verso l’altro uomo e lo guarda in cagnesco.  
«Le avevo detto di lasciarmi lì.»  
John sorride, affabile.  
«E io le avevo detto di andarcene.»  
«Chi le da il diritto di...»  
«Oh non mi ringrazi. È un piacere averle salvato la vita.»  
Sherlock storce la bocca a quella frase: salvare la vita. Chi gliel’ha chiesto? Ma, soprattutto, perché diavolo non si è fatto gli affari suoi lasciandolo alla fine che più voleva?  
«Dovresti davvero ringraziare qualcuno una volta nella tua vita, Sherlock.» rincara la dose Lestrade, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di John, il quale si scosta impercettibilmente.  
Sherlock aguzza la vista e nota il fastidio.  
Sherlock non ha intenzione di parlare o di dire alcunché. Vuole solo uscire dall’ospedale e tornare a casa. Ha un impegno e non vuole certo perderselo per rimanere lì a fissare un muro bianco come uno stoccafisso.  
Allora rimette nuovamente giù le gambe dal lettino, ma questa volta con più calma, e si alza in piedi, reggendosi con una mano sul muro. Quando si sente totalmente stabile, inizia a fare alcuni passi verso l'uscita.   
   
John si volta a guardare la figura di Sherlock allontanarsi e sospira. Non sa perché, ma sospira. Avrebbe voluto parlargli ancora un po’, giusto per sapere come sarebbe stato se...  
«Adesso come farai?»  
John si desta dai suoi pensieri e guarda Greg. È stato più o meno divertente vedere la faccia dell'ispettore mentre lui era intento a spingere Sherlock oltre il vetro rotto e poi tentava di seguirlo, rimanendo incastrato con la spalla, dovendola infine strattonare, lussandosela. Beh, quello è stato un po’ meno divertente, in realtà. L’ispettore li ha visti ed è corso verso di loro, aiutando John a uscire e prendendo Sherlock per un braccio allontanandolo da lì il più in fretta possibile.  
Inutile dire che nel tragitto fino all’ospedale John è stato subissato di domande e che, alla fine, Greg gli ha stretto la mano e si è presentato come l'ispettore Gregory Lestrade, conoscente e -purtroppo- assiduo frequentatore dei servizi di Sherlock Holmes. Inutile anche dire che John gli ha raccontato più o meno tutto, soprattutto del problema legato all'abitazione, ora rasa praticamente al suolo.  
John sospira e si gratta il collo in evidente segno di disagio. Ci ha messo settimane a trovare quel posto, uno dei meno cari a Londra, e ora si ritrovava da punto e a capo. Ha solo due opzioni da prendere in considerazione e sinceramente non sa quale delle due sia la peggiore.  
«Stanotte dormirò in albergo, poi vedrò come fare...»  
Deve veramente ringraziare di non essere un tipo legato agli oggetti, o adesso starebbe piangendo per tutti i suoi libri rimasti sepolti sotto le macerie.  
Tutti i suoi amati libri...  
«Dottore. Crede di rimanere lì ancora per molto o intende seguirmi?»  
John si volta in direzione della voce che lo ha chiamato e si ritrova a fissare Sherlock Holmes, dritto nella postura con le mani dietro la schiena, che lo guarda con la sua aria altezzosa di rimando.  
Rimane un attimo stranito, poi prende il cappotto al volo che ha poggiato precedentemente sulla lettiga e fa un cenno di saluto verso l'ispettore. Si sente sorpreso, ma forse non è il caso di dirglielo.  
Sherlock gli da le spalle e si avvia senza aspettarlo, John comunque gli è dietro, non può lasciarsi scappare un’occasione simile.  
Vede Sherlock varcare le porte scorrevoli intento a mandare un messaggio e lo vede poi alzare un braccio per fermare un taxi che si accosta a loro praticamente subito.  
Sherlock apre la portiera ed entra, lasciandola aperta in un evidente invito, John si sente ancora dubbiosa ma comunque non esita a salire. Non ha nemmeno il tempo di chiudere la portiera che sente la bassa voce di Sherlock giungergli alle orecchie.  
«Suppongo che secondo le norme civili, che francamente non ho mai capito, io sia in debito con lei per avermi _salvato la vita_.» lo dice in tono stizzito, con una strana smorfia sul viso che John non riesce decisamente a catalogare «Dunque, suppongo di essere in debito con lei, almeno per un poco. Io abito al 221B di Baker Street e, nell'appartamento, c'è ancora una stanza libera. Posso offrirle quella per qualche giorno finché non avrà trovato una sistemazione più consona.» finalmente gli occhi si levano dalla finestra da cui sta guardando e si soffermano sul viso di John «Mi hanno detto che non sono una persona facile con cui convivere o anche solo passare qualche minuto. Questi sono, a onor del vero, affari suoi. Non ho intenzione di cambiare le mie abitudini, suono a orari che agli altri risultano essere improponibili, parlo da solo, non dormo molto, penso sempre, faccio esperimenti di qualsiasi tipo e non voglio _assolutamente_ che qualcuno mi venga a dire se sono o meno pericolosi. È tutto chiaro?» John si ritrova ad annuire guardandolo calmo. Francamente non si aspettava parole o un tono meno duri.  
«Io devo dirle i miei difetti o...»  
«Un medico militare in congedo con una ferita alla spalla e una psicosomatica guarita male non credo potrà crearmi grossi problemi.»  
John alza le sopracciglia e spalanca gli occhi, sorridendo come un bambino.  
«Fantastico!»  
Sherlock non gli presta attenzione, continuando a digitare qualcosa sul cellulare, finché non pare ricordarsi qualcosa e si volta nuovamente verso il dottore.  
«Ho solo una domanda da porle...»  
John annuisce e aspetta, poggiando un braccio contro la portiera per poggiarci poi il viso, stando più comodo.  
«Sherlock Holmes.» dice il detective, e John per un attimo teme di aver capito male, perché ripetere il proprio nome non gli sembra affatto una domanda.  
«Come fa a sapere chi sono? Non ci sono molte mie foto in giro e, quelle in cui compaio, sono praticamente sfocate o non sono riconoscibile.»  
John si morde la lingua e poi sfoga tutto ciò che prova sul suo labbro inferiore, martoriandolo con i denti.  
«Parlando ipoteticamente...»  
Sherlock alza un sopracciglio e lo fissa come a dire che quel “ipoteticamente” proprio non esiste.  
«Ipoteticamente potrei avere aperto un blog su di lei. Seguendo le sue vicende attraverso i giornali e il suo di blog. La scienza della deduzione. Ci sono finito casualmente un giorno, cercando in realtà tutt'altro, e incuriosito dal titolo mi sono fatto un giretto tra i vari post.» rimane qualche secondo in silenzio ad osservare l'espressione imperturbabile dell'altro e, siccome Holmes non sembra avere niente da dire, riempie lui quel silenzio, andando avanti a parlare «Devo ammettere che certi li ho trovati piuttosto... Uhm...» non sa bene come identificarli e dire _estremamente noiosi_ gli sembra maleducato, così passa oltre «Invece altri li ho trovati estremamente interessanti anche se ammetto che all'inizio ero piuttosto scettico, insomma, è estremamente difficile come metodo...»  
Sente Sherlock sbuffare e si volta verso di lui.  
   
Sherlock ha ascoltato tutto molto diligentemente, è stato bravo ed è rimasto in silenzio senza interromperlo come invece avrebbe fatto di solito perché _è così che ci si deve comportare Sherlock, non farmi ripetere le stesse cose tutto il santo giorno_ e c'è stato un momento in cui era veramente interessato a come John avesse fatto a riconoscerlo, ma ora, dopo la spiegazione iniziale, si sente già annoiato. Di nuovo. «La gente guarda ma non osserva. Siete tutti solo estremamente pigri, oltre che idioti, ma quello forse è opinabile, non c'è nulla di difficile in ciò che faccio, ma probabilmente devo ringraziare gente come lei se posso permettermi un lavoro del genere. Quindi forse dovrei rimanere in silenzio e darle ragione dicendole che è un'arte estremamente difficile.» guarda fuori dal finestrino con le braccia incrociate al petto, notando l'ingorgo qualche metro più avanti e si ritrova a sbuffare e digrignare i denti: detesta perdere tempo inutilmente.   
«Questo comunque non risponde alla mia domanda: come mi ha riconosciuto?» chiede più per noia che per reale interesse. E forse per quel “fantastico” che il suo interlocutore ha detto qualche attimo fa, che ha finto volontariamente di non aver sentito ma che gli è arrivato distintamente alle orecchie.  
Intanto che il dottore pensa a come rispondere, Sherlock valuta se sarebbe più facile scendere e fare il restante pezzo di strada a piedi. Forse arriverebbe prima.  
«Perché lei è talmente altezzoso perfino nei suoi scritti che, notando una persona che sicuramente non può far parte del corpo della polizia - e si fidi, questo si nota, almeno per uno che ha fatto il militare e sa come ci si dovrebbe comportare in certe situazioni - scendere le scale come se nulla fosse ed esultare come un ossesso davanti un ordigno... Beh, a dire il vero ho un po' tirato ad indovinare, ma infine avevo perfettamente ragione...» John fa un mezzo sorriso e lo guarda «Io che non osservo e sono un idiota...» lascia il resto della frase in sospeso e Sherlock lo guarda con un angolo della bocca alzato. Lo ha definito “straordinario” e “altezzoso” nel giro di nemmeno dieci minuti, ma chissà perché detti da lui entrambi sembrano complimenti.  
«Quindi lei è un mio fan.»  
John annuisce distrattamente. «Una specie. Trovo davvero interessante ciò che fa e come lo fa.»  
Sherlock si appoggia con tutta il corpo contro la portiera, sentendo un brivido a contatto con il metallo e il vetro freddo. L'ingorgo finalmente inizia a diradarsi e Sherlock può vedere l'incidente automobilistico provocato da uno straniero che non ha rispettato la precedenza: tipico. Tornano a muoversi e vede Watson con la coda dell'occhio rilassarsi contro il sedile.  
«Allora ho un fan.» dice quasi senza rendersene conto. Di solito non va così. Di solito lui non cerca d'intrattenere una conversazione.  
L'altro lo guarda e sorride.  
«Oh, ne ha decisamente più d'uno. Se vorrà le mostrerò il blog e i commenti, ne resterebbe sorpreso.»  
La conversazione rimane sospesa con quell'ultima affermazione ed entrambi guardano fuori dal proprio finestrino, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Chi in pensieri felici ed entusiasti, chi in pensieri veloci ma annoiati. Anche se un po’ sorpresi.  
   
John si guarda intorno e rimane sinceramente sconvolto del caos che regna sovrano in quell'appartamento. Dei vestiti sparsi un po’ ovunque, delle carte sparpagliate sulla scrivania del soggiorno e sul tavolo della cucina. Resta attonito a guardare come un bel appartamento così grande, così spazioso) possa essere ridotto in quello stato da un singolo uomo.  
Ha conosciuto la signora Hudson appena arrivato e l’ha adorata subito, a pelle. Lei non si è fatta problemi ad accoglierlo in casa e, anzi, si è dimostrata quasi sollevata nel vedere che qualcuno ha finalmente trovato il coraggio di condividere l’appartamento con uno come Sherlock. John le ha spiegato velocemente la situazione, mentre Sherlock saliva le scale e non degnava nessuno dei due della propria attenzione, tranne per un _Signora Hudson, del tè. Grazie._ che la donna accetta con una semplice alzata d’occhi e un _Non sono la tua governante._  
Dopo qualche altro convenevole si è ritirato al piano di sopra per osservare la camera che avrebbe usato per chissà quanti giorni e poi si è addentrato nell’effettivo appartamento, trovando quello che osserva al momento: il caos.  
Sherlock è sparito da qualche parte, non lo ha aspettato, non gli ha indicato nulla, non gli ha detto di potersi accomodare. Quindi la sua domanda è questa: può girare liberamente per la casa senza addentrarsi in qualcosa di strano o senza infastidirlo?  
Come se il consulente avesse sentito la sua domanda interna, John lo vede apparire da dietro il muro della cucina, cambiato dai suoi abiti con un sobrio completo nero e con il viso rinfrescato.  
John non riesce ad impedirsi di guardarlo storto.  
«Esce?» domanda, e forse è la cosa più stupida che potesse chiedere perché l’altro si limita ad alzare un sopracciglio e a guardarlo con sufficienza.  
«In realtà credevo di andare a dormire in smoking, lei che ne dice?»  
John si ritrova a sghignazzare. «Non mi pare una grande idea, se posso permettermi. La testa potrebbe farle male e non è il caso di…»  
«Niente intromissioni nella vita privata. Mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro pochi minuti fa, in taxi.»  
Il dottore alza le mani e chiude gli occhi in segno di resa. Se quell’uomo vuole sentirsi male in mezzo alla strada, liberissimo di farlo, fuori dal suo campo visivo però.  
Sherlock sorride e, dalla sua espressione, pare davvero compiaciuto.  
«Non sarà di certo un po’ di mal di testa a fermarmi. L’orchestra sinfonica di Vienna non ripassa di qui tutti i giorni e io non ho di certo intenzione di perdermela. Le chiederei di accompagnarmi, ma dubito ci siano altri biglietti e dubito sia nel suo interesse…»  
John lo guarda e storce la bocca, più per il sottotesto sarcastico che altro.  
«No, questa sera c’è l’Arsenal. Ma grazie per l’invito senza invito.»  
E questa volta è Sherlock a storcere le labbra.  
 _Sport._ Ma non uno sport qualsiasi. Ventidue imbecilli che corrono dietro ad una palla per buttarla dentro ad una rete. _Sport._ Definirlo così è oltremodo oltraggioso, dal suo punto di vista. È qualcosa di inutile, forse può farti aumentare il fiato, ma trova decisamente più utile e più pratico qualcosa di sano come la lotta libera, il pugilato, l’autodifesa e via discorrendo.  
Fortunatamente non resteranno coinquilini a lungo, è evidente sotto molti aspetti che non sarebbero fatti per stare insieme.  
Sherlock quindi non risponde e John si accomoda sull’unica poltrona libera, sistemando per bene il cuscino con la Union jack sullo schienale e cercando con lo sguardo il telecomando, rassegnandosi ad alzarsi nuovamente per accendere la televisione manualmente.  
«La facevo più un tipo da Chelsea o da Manchester.» si ritrova a dire Sherlock, senza apparente motivo, andando a prendere i guanti riposti sul davanzale e infilandoseli con calma.  
«I gusti di una persona possono variare con gli anni, ma sì, ero effettivamente un tipo da Chelsea.»  
Sherlock non sa e ben che meno gli interessa cosa possa fargli aver cambiato idea, quindi si ritrova a prendere il telefono e le chiavi e fa per andarsene.  
«Ha una vasca in questa casa?» gli chiede improvvisamente John, e Sherlock lo guarda e si domanda se l’altro stia parlando seriamente o meno. «Sì, nel bagno vicino la mia stanza, quello di sopra ha solo la doccia.»  
John annuisce e non presta attenzione alla sua figura, continuando piuttosto a guardare lo schermo del televisore.  
«Sarebbe un problema...?»  
E Sherlock si chiede nuovamente se Watson lo stia prendendo in giro o meno. Che differenza può fargli se qualcuno usa o meno la sua vasca da bagno?!  
«No.» e spera che quella strana conversazione finisca lì, perché la trova francamente inutile e lui odia le cose inutili.  
Vede John stendere le labbra in un sorriso tranquillo e annuire nuovamente.  
«Allora i miei problemi sono del tutto risolti.»  
Sherlock alza un sopracciglio e aspetta che la signora Hudson gli porti il tè.  
   
   
Sherlock ha un leggero giramento di testa mentre scende le scale e gli tocca afferrare il corrimano per non rischiare di ruzzolare giù e far morire di crepacuore la signora Hudson.  
In un attimo si chiede se il dottore abbia usato o meno tutta la sua forza per colpirlo, perché se così non fosse stato aveva di che preoccuparsi.  
Apre il portone ed esce rimanendo qualche secondo sul primo gradino, respirando a pieni polmoni l’aria fredda di Londra, sperando che basti questo a fargli passare quella specie di nausea.  
«Signor consulente investigativo!» Sherlock si sente veramente preso per il culo sentendosi chiamare dall’alto in quel tono beffardo e, alzando gli occhi verso la finestra del soggiorno, vede il dottore che si è sporto fuori con mezzo busto e sventola con la mano sinistra una piccola scatoletta bianca, poi gli fa il gesto di lanciargliela e quando Sherlock annuisce, quello gliela lancia davvero.  
«Ne prenda una se inizia a stare veramente male. E questo non è impicciarsi della vita privata di una persona, è semplicemente avere la coscienza a posto con se stessi.» detto ciò torna dentro -non aspetta un _grazie_ da parte del consulente perché probabilmente sa che non ne avrà- e si chiude la finestra alle spalle, massaggiandosi le braccia con le mani per scaldarsi un po’.  
Sherlock guarda la scatoletta e nota le avvertenza che ci sono scritte sopra. Sono delle semplici compresse che si fanno sciogliere sotto la lingua per emicranie e dolori generici.  
 _Mh._  
Schiude la confezione e prende una pastiglia, dirigendosi finalmente verso la sua meta. È in largo anticipo ma è tutto calcolato, sta aspettando una persona e sa che quella non tarderà ad arrivare, non poteva permettersi di prendere un taxi o presentarsi puntuale all’inizio della sinfonia.  
La medicina si scioglie e il sapore gli fa storcere il naso, ma spera almeno che il mal di testa passi.  
Scorrazza per i vicoli più bui e stretti, non volendo camminare in mezzo alla folla e sotto le luci dei lampioni: troppa luce per il momento. Spera solo di rilassarsi a teatro godendosi lo spettacolo.  
Prende il pacchetto di sigarette dal taschino anteriore della giacca, quello dove ha riposto anche le medicine, e cerca l’accendino nella tasca vicino la coscia. Non tiene mai le sigarette e l’accendino assieme. È un’abitudine che non sa da dove ha preso, né il perché.  
Impreca tra i denti quando non lo trova e ferma la sua avanzata quando sente un rumore alle sue spalle.  
«Non è che magari hai da accendere?» chiede, e sembrerebbe davvero un pazzo che parla da solo, non fosse che qualcuno gli risponde davvero, semplicemente avvicinandosi e allungandogli l’accendino.  
Sherlock si prende il suo tempo, accende la sigaretta ed inspira profondamente, la faccia estasiata con cui poi rilascia il fumo sembra la più calma e in pace del mondo.  
L’altro pazienta e aspetta, camminando su e giù nel vicolo seguendo la linea delle mattonelle a terra, lo fa con calma, senza fretta, come non ha fretta che Sherlock parli.  
Alla fine però è proprio l’altro a rompere il silenzio, forse stufo dal terzo giro di mattonelle.  
«Non sei morto.»  
Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo.  
«È sempre lo stesso discorso, Seb. No, non sono morto. E nemmeno tu. Chi è il più dispiaciuto tra i due?»  
Sebastian gli si avvicina e porge la mano, Sherlock non esita e gli passa la sigaretta che l’altro in tre boccate al massimo ha finito.  
«Questa volta hai davvero avuto fortuna. Non fosse stato per il nanetto che ti è venuto dietro saresti finalmente saltato in aria…» fa un piccolo sorriso e a Sherlock ricorda tanto qualcun altro «… _boom…_ » dice muovendo le mani per enfatizzare il suono e gettando a terra la cicca. Anche in questo gli ricorda tantissimo _lui._ «A brandelli contro le pareti saresti dovuto essere e invece no, ti ostini a vivere.»  
Sherlock sorride e guarda per un momento il suo orologio da polso. Non ha ancora molto tempo.  
«Ringrazia la tua buona stella se sono ancora vivo, immagina la noia se ciò che tanto speri fosse accaduto. Per quale motivo continueresti poi a _vivere_?» Sherlock sorride solo da un lato della bocca e lo guarda con aria annoiata, l’altro risponde con un altro mezzo sorriso.  
«Alla prossima, Sherlock Holmes. E questa volta vedremo se sarà l’ultima.»  
Moran gli volta le spalle ed alza una mano in cenno di saluto, uscendo dal vicolo fischiettando mettendosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans vecchi e sdruciti. Non presta attenzione al consulente: non ha paura di lui e sa che Holmes non lo colpirebbe mai alle spalle, così come – _stranamente_ \- non lo farebbe nemmeno lui.  
Sherlock lo guarda andare via e prende un’altra sigaretta dal pacchetto. Moran gli ha lasciato l’accendino, deve ricordarsi di restituirglielo _la prossima volta_.  
   
John guarda lo schermo del televisore ma non vede realmente la partita, non vede cosa sta accadendo e probabilmente nemmeno gli interessa.  
In realtà vorrebbe fare l’unica cosa a cui sta pensando da quella mattina: un bagno.  
Spegne la TV e poggia il telecomando sul pavimento, sopra una pila di pantaloni che davvero – _davvero_ \- si chiede che diavolo facciano lì. E un po’ si chiede che diavolo ci faccia lì pure lui. Si siede di nuovo comodamente sulla poltrona e si guarda intorno. È nuovamente in un appartamento che di suo non ha nulla. È di nuovo solo. È di nuovo all’inizio della sua vita e non ha la minima voglia di cominciare nuovamente da capo.  
Ma tanto è inutile rimuginare su una cosa del genere, non se riesce ad evitarselo. È arrivato dov’è e indietro non si può tornare. E forse, _forse,_ nemmeno lo vuole. Ma al momento non si sente sicuro di molto.  
Sorride tra sé e sé.  
 _Sherlock Holmes._ Ancora non ci può credere. Londra non è una città piccola, affatto, eppure lo ha trovato. O forse Holmes ha trovato lui, non gli è ben chiaro. L’unica cosa che reputa sicura in questo momento è il presente. Il fatto che si trova in un soggiorno e vuole farsi un bagno.  
Alla fine si alza e scende un attimo dalla signora Hudson, scusandosi per il disturbo e chiedendole se per caso abbia una radiolina da prestargli. Almeno così presterà orecchio alla partita o svierà su una radio che passa musica degli anni ’80.  
L’anziana lo guarda un attimo sorpresa e si ferma a riflettere, sparendo nuovamente dentro il suo appartamento e facendo capolino qualche istante dopo, porgendogli quello che aveva chiesto (una vecchia radio di almeno vent’anni, ma pur sempre una radio) e un piatto con dei biscotti.  
«La ringrazio signora Hudson, non doveva disturbarsi.»  
La donna sorride. «Oh, non si preoccupi dottore, per sopportare una personcina come Sherlock avrà bisogno molto più di un piatto di biscotti, ma intanto li prenda.»  
John fa un bel sorriso e si allontana di un passo, ma la voce della donna lo ferma prima che riesca a voltarsi e andarsene.  
«Ma ricordi che non sono la governante!»  
E senza che riesca nemmeno a rispondere si ritrova la porta chiusa in faccia.  
Resta un attimo sorpreso ma decide di non indagare oltre, tornando al piano superiore.  
   
L’Arsenal sta perdendo e francamente la cosa non lo scalfisce minimamente. Fosse la prima volta che perde.  
Ogni tanto pensa che avrebbe dovuto continuare a tifare per il Chelsea, ma alla fine si ricorda perché ha smesso ed evita di pensare avanti alla cosa.  
Il suo corpo è immerso nell’acqua calda e al momento sembra che nulla possa andare storto. Nulla. Che sia una menzogna sembra importargliene veramente poco.  
Solleva le gambe e le appoggia alla superficie di porcellana, immergendosi un po’ di più col collo e sentendo ora i piedi freschi. L’acqua gli entra nelle orecchie ovattandogli l’udito e finendo così per non sentire più il gracchiare fastidioso della radio che continua a descrivere le azioni dei giocatori.  
Resta ad occhi chiusi, John, per un tempo indefinito, ma che gli fa sembrare che l’acqua sia diventata più tiepida.  
E ricorda. Perché forse si sta addormentando immerso nell’acqua e sa che la cosa potrebbe essere decisamente pericolosa, ma non gli importa.  
Ricorda cosa significa avere una casa propria, i libri sulle mensole, qualcuno da cui tornare, il caminetto acceso d’inverno, uno scopo nella vita, la voglia di avere un figlio, la voglia di partire, la voglia di rimanere. Ricorda la mano stretta forte alla sua, ricorda la voce melodiosa e ridente che lo svegliava, ricorda com’è riuscito a cambiare lui, come si è portato a casa una zoppia psicosomatica che alle volte se ne va e alle volte ritorna, ricorda l’analista che l’ha aiutato ma fino ad un certo punto, ricorda i tre anni ritornato dall’Afghanistan e chi gli ha veramente dato una mano, ricorda gli sforzi fatti, i successi ottenuti, ma ricorda soprattutto gli insuccessi, che sono molti di più di quanto qualcuno potrebbe credere. La disgregazione di quello che doveva essere un nucleo famigliare, la solitudine che non lo abbandona mai e la sua desolazione interiore. Sua madre diceva –e alle volte glielo ricorda ancora- che era fortunato ad avere un cuore così grande, lui invece passa le giornate a chiedersi a cosa possa servire avercene uno. Perché le uniche cose che ha sono un’enorme vuoto che non riesce a colmare e la prospettiva di rimanere sempre solo. Perché nessuno ama John. Nessuno, perlomeno, lo ha mai amato facendolo sentire tale. Si dice sempre che è lui ad aspettarsi troppo, che è lui a cercare qualcuno di perfetto che ovviamente non esiste. Però un cuore grande ha anche bisogno di essere colmato da un sentimento altrettanto forte.  
L’acqua gli finisce nelle narici nel momento in cui inspira e si ritrova ad alzarsi a sedere e tentare di farsi uscire l’acqua dal naso.  
Fuori dall’acqua sente freddo, vorrebbe ritornare in quell’abbraccio sicuro, ma non è totalmente convinto che sia solo per la mancanza d’acqua calda il motivo per cui sente il gelo tutto attorno a sé.  
L’Arsenal, comunque, ha perso.  
   
Va a sbattere con il piede contro dei libri che, probabilmente, potrebbero essere usati per le fondamenta di una casa per quanto sono duri. Impreca tra i denti e li sposta di lato tornando nuovamente nel soggiorno. È ancora in accappatoio ma, anche se è lì da poche ore, è già stufo di quell’immenso ammasso di robaccia.  
È abituato all’ordine, porca miseria! Capisce perfettamente che non si può essere forzatamente maniacali, ma quella _cosa_ rasentava livelli di pigrizia e svogliatezza decisamente allarmanti.  
Decise di andare di sopra a cambiarsi. E di mettere tutto in ordine appena sceso.  
 

*oOo*

   
Sherlock guarda il soggiorno e per un attimo si chiede se per caso abbia sbagliato appartamento. Poi si dice che la cosa è impossibile, per il fatto che lui non sbaglia _mai_ e che ha aperto la porta con le chiavi di casa, quindi decisamente non può essersi confuso.  
È mezzanotte e un quarto, dopo il concerto si è fermato qualche minuto sulle poltrone del teatro ad ammirare i musicisti andarsene e a dedurre le vite degli spettatori, così, per gioco. Prima di uscire di lì si è preso un’altra delle pillole dategli dal dottore, anche se la testa non gli faceva più così male, e si era diretto nella direzione opposta a Baker Street. Sperava francamente che suo fratello non lo stesse nuovamente seguendo con le videocamere di sorveglianza perché non aveva voglia di girarsi tutta Londra per un po’ di cocaina. Sfortunatamente per lui, sembrava che invece Mycroft ci avesse nuovamente messo lo zampino in mezzo, perché non riuscì a trovare uno spacciatore nel giro di un’ora di cammino, conoscendo perfettamente le zone di appostamento preferite dei pusher.  
Così si era rivolto col suo cipiglio di disappunto alla prima telecamera disponibile, facendo il dito medio e dirigendosi verso il 221B, molto più stanco di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Comunque, ora si guarda intorno e si chiede dove diavolo sia finita tutta la sua roba e l’unica fonte di risposte siede dritto davanti di lui sulla poltrona rossa.  
Il dottore sta leggendo il giornale del giorno prima e non alza nemmeno gli occhi quando sente quelli del consulente su di se, così Sherlock si avvicina e gli toglie malamente il quotidiano gettandolo a terra.  
«La mia roba.» dice solo e non intende aggiungere altro, fulminando Watson con lo sguardo che, invece lo guarda tranquillo, riprendendo in mano il giornale.  
«Prego.» risponde e Sherlock non è davvero sicuro di aver capito bene.  
Fortunatamente –o meno- per il consulente, l’altro continua con le spiegazioni.  
«Tutti i vestiti sono in lavatrice o nel cestello della roba sporca, i libri sono nella libreria, li ho catalogati per nome d’autore non sapendo se avrebbe preferito per genere, tutte le carte sono impilate –nella stessa maniera in cui le ho trovate, non ho spostato nulla in quel senso- sulla scrivania o in cucina vicino al microscopio, i piatti sporchi e i bicchieri e le posate le ho lavate e messe nell’apposito cassetto o credenza, il cibo l’ho messo in frigo, ben _lontano_ da quella testa che c’è dentro e no, non voglio sapere perché c’è una testa nel frigo, grazie. Ho ordinato cinese per entrambi –perché le pulizie vanno bene ma _detesto_ cucinare-, la sua porzione è sempre sul tavolo della cucina, ho preso qualcosa di non troppo piccante non conoscendo i suoi gusti e questo è tutto.» riporta la sua attenzione alle pagine davanti a sé e torna a leggere.  
Sherlock lo guarda e rimane a fissarlo per quasi un minuto intero, finché vede John alzare gli occhi verso di lui.  
«Beh?» dice solo il dottore, come se non gli avesse appena messo a soqquadro casa sua ma come, piuttosto, si fosse semplicemente seduto senza dare fastidio.  
«Se non trova qualcosa può sempre chiedere a me, ho buona memoria su dove sposto le cose, ma dovrebbe essere piuttosto semplice trovarle, siccome è tutto al _proprio posto._ »  
Sherlock non riesce a crederci, non tanto perché ora può vedere i pavimenti e lo spazio in cui cammina, ma perché l’altro non sembra per niente a disagio in sua presenza come la maggior parte delle persone. Soprattutto la maggior parte delle persone che ha toccato _le sue cose._  
Il consulente decide di togliersi il cappotto e fare un giro di perlustrazione. Trova veramente tutti i libri catalogati e le sue carte in ordine e il cibo in cucina insieme alle cose lavate. Fa un salto in bagno e vede che anche quello è totalmente pulito e che la lavatrice sta affrontando quello che deve essere l’ennesimo carico di roba, a giudicare da tutti gli indumenti messi sullo stendino.  
Esce dal bagno e fa lunghi passi verso camera sua.  
«Lì non ho messo naso.»  
Sherlock si volta e vede John in piedi alla fine del corridoio, poggiato con la spalla contro lo stipite, che lo sta osservando.  
«Quello è un genere di privacy diverso.» dichiara, dandosi un piccolo colpetto con la spalla per alzarsi e tornare a quello che stava facendo: fingere di non dare attenzioni al consulente.  
Sherlock decide comunque di aprire la porta e veder con i propri occhi che nessuno è entrato lì dentro o avrebbe sbattuto fuori dalla porta il dottore senza pensarci due volte.  
Ma in effetti nessuno ha messo piede o toccato qualcosa nella sua stanza, allora non può far altro che tornare di là e fissare male l’uomo che lo ignora.  
Si siede al tavolo e osserva la stagnola che ricopre il piatto, non appena la toglie il pollo all’ananas fa bella mostra di sé. È ancora tiepido, quindi deve aver ordinato poco fa.  
Prende le bacchette poggiate lì vicino ed inizia a mangiare. Non è il suo piatto preferito, ma il dottore non ha nemmeno commesso uno sbaglio colossale.  
   
Sono quasi le due e John non si sente stanco per niente, ma sa che è meglio andare a dormire perché domani ha il turno pomeridiano e sicuramente non gli conviene andare a lavorare con quasi trenta ore d’insonnia alle spalle.  
Guarda il detective, seduto davanti a lui sulla poltrona nera, e ancora non realizza di essere lì, in quel momento. Gli sembra strano, gli sembra uno di quei _sogni_ strani, quei sogni che ti sembrano estremamente veri ma alla fine succede qualcosa di particolarmente strano e capisci che non può capitare davvero.  
Oddio, se le cose stanno così, allora è da quella mattina che sta sognando, perché è tornato a Londra da tre anni e nessuno ha mai piazzato una bomba nell’edificio dove abitava e nessun consulente è apparso magicamente a farsi… beh, prendere a sediate in testa.  
Alla fine decide di alzarsi, aiutandosi a sollevarsi con la braccia (forse un po’ stanco lo è, in fin dei conti), e si avvia verso la porta, finché non vede il consulente prendere le sigarette dal taschino della camicia e accendersene una.  
Devia verso destra e gliela toglie dalle labbra con un solo gesto assieme al pacchetto, mentre Holmes lo guarda quasi sbigottito.  
«La disturba? Mi sembrava se ne stessa andando a dormire.» dice, guardando la sigaretta ancora accesa tra le dita del dottore, che si avvicina al posacenere e la spegne senza troppe cerimonie.  
«Non gradisco il fumo.»  
Il consulente alza un sopracciglio, evidentemente non pensa che il problema sia suo.  
«Beh, io fumo.»  
«No, tu _fumavi._ »  
Holmes, per una volta, sembra guardarlo veramente e non sembra per nulla contento. E nemmeno quel passare dal _lei_ al _tu_ non sembra piacergli particolarmente.  
«Dottor Watson…»  
«Puoi chiamarmi John.»  
Sherlock lo guarda e inizialmente non gli risponde, interdetto dalla piega che sta prendendo la conversazione.  
«Bene… _John,_ dammi le mie sigarette.»  
«Buonanotte, Sherlock.»  
Detto ciò si avvia verso l’uscita per salire al piano superiore, ma si sente bloccato da una mano che lo fa voltare e lo sbatte contro il muro.  
«Capiamoci _John,_ posso sbatterti fuori di qui quando voglio e mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro, nemmeno qualche ora fa. Niente. Intromissioni.»  
E John ride. Ride talmente forte che Sherlock ne rimane veramente spiazzato.  
«La signora Hudson mi ha offerto la camera al piano di sopra in pianta stabile, nel caso mi fosse interessata la cosa ovviamente, e credo che la cosa inizi a farsi piuttosto interessante _ora_.»  
John si scrolla di dosso la mano di Sherlock e lo guarda sorridendo ancora, gli occhi un po’ più vivi di quando è entrato in quella casa.  
«Buonanotte, Sherlock.»  
E il consulente guarda il suo, a quanto pare, nuovo _coinquilino_ salire le scale con il suo pacchetto di sigarette in mano.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
In questo capitolo ho preferito mettere molto più spesso “Watson” e “Holmes” rispetto ai soliti “John” e “Sherlock” per una questione che i due non si conoscono ancora così bene. Quindi da più un senso di estraneità (almeno secondo me. XD)  
Sono abbastanza in ansia, in realtà. XD Alla prossima!  
Spero…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ringrazio di nuovo **Hotaru_Tomoe** per il betaggio e questo capitolo è interamente dedicato a **macaron** (ciao Cey <3) che mi ha supportata con l’andare avanti quando la terza stagione mi ha decisamente buttata giù e mi ha fatto chiedere per cosa stessi scrivendo questa storia (siccome i presupposti per questa storia sono stati totalmente sconvolti dall’arrivo della terza stagione).

Spero di aggiornare molto più frequentemente e ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno recensito la storia (e scusate immensamente per il ritardo nel rispondervi ma sono molto superstiziosa su certe cose) e l’hanno messa tre le liste di EFP.

Spero il capitolo non vi deluda o lo troviate troppo noioso (siccome è un capitolo quasi più introduttivo dell’altro).

Detto questo, vi lascio alla storia, e grazie di nuovo perché a questa ci tengo in modo particolare. :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Non so dirti una parola non ho niente di speciale,_

_Ma sorridi poi vuol dire che una cosa la so fare._

_Come un fesso vorrei farti innamorare._

 

_Il Comico -Cesare Cremonini_

 

 

 

Mycroft è stanco. Non lo dà a vedere, ma quei giorni sono stati pesanti oltre ogni dire. Le sue spalle sono curve per la stanchezza, le mani pesanti mentre si stropiccia gli occhi affaticati e la mente, per una volta, chiede un attimo di pausa.

Ma, forse, per oggi ha finito. Non che il suo lavoro abbia degli orari predefiniti -e come potrebbe?- ma dovrebbe aver risolto tutti i problemi urgenti e riguardo a quelli non urgenti... Beh, potranno aspettare ancora un altro po’.

Seduto sulla poltrona di pelle rossa dietro la sua scrivania di mogano, sente il ticchettare dei tacchi di Anthea avvicinarsi. Non cambia posizione, non si tira su a sedere, non si mostra la persona inflessibile che in quel momento non è: con Anthea non ne ha bisogno.

La ragazza bussa ma non aspetta il suo “avanti” per entrare. Ogni tanto Mycroft si domanda ancora come mai Anthea si ostini a voler far notare la sua presenza al di fuori della porta quando questa è evidente ma, soprattutto, perché bussi se poi non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di rispondere o di dirle che al momento è occupato. Poco importa che Anthea sappia perfettamente i suoi impegni.

Anthea richiude la porta dietro di sé e si avvicina con un plico di fogli in una mano e il suo fidato ed inestimabile BlackBerry nell’altra, Mycroft li guarda e si porta entrambe le mani sotto al mento poggiando poi i gomiti sul tavolo. Non è nemmeno abituato a farsi vedere in qualche maniera scomposta, ma Anthea ha visto il peggio –davvero il peggio- di lui, e quindi non sente davvero il bisogno di nasconderle nulla.

«Mia cara, ci sono delle novità?»

La segretaria alza gli occhi dal cellulare e poi fissa le carte che ha poggiate al petto per poi guardare in faccia il suo capo.

«Oh no, nulla di rilevante, almeno per oggi.»

Mycroft rilassa le spalle che non aveva nemmeno notato di aver contratto leggermente e sospira.

«Allora credo che per oggi entrambi possiamo andarcene.»

Mycroft osserva la ragazza rimanere ferma in mezzo alla stanza, mentre lo guarda con aria un po’ crucciata e nel frattempo si morde il labbro inferiore.

E Mycroft chiude gli occhi.

«Cos’ha fatto?» chiede. Non ha bisogno che Anthea gli dia altri segnali di disagio. È entrata dicendo che il lavoro è finito. Eppure eccoli ancora lì.

«Signore…» inizia e Mycroft la guarda di sottecchi, alzando entrambe le sopracciglia.

«L’orario di lavoro è finito, mia cara.»

Anthea sorride e si avvicina, scostando la sedia posta davanti la scrivania e accomodandosi, poggiando le carte sul mogano scuro: può parlare liberamente.

«Mycroft, pare che tuo fratello abbia accolto qualcuno nel suo appartamento. Oltre al fatto che anche questa sera, dopo il teatro, lo si sia visto scorrazzare per mezza Londra in cerca di qualche sostanza illegale.»

La seconda parte del discorso Mycroft la ignora del tutto. È talmente una cosa nella norma che non lo preoccupa nemmeno più, si è semplicemente limitato a far sparire ogni eventuale spacciatore nel giro di cinque isolati dai posti abitudinari di Sherlock. Ogni volta che Sherlock trovava _nuovi_ posti abitudinari.

Ma un coinquilino -mio Dio!- un coinquilino era ben altra faccenda.

«Chi…?» ma ancora prima che la sua domanda possa prendere forma, Anthea gli spinge vicino i fogli e la faccia di un certo dottor John Hamish Watson gli compare davanti.

«Si tratta del rapporto di solo mezza giornata. Quando Gregory ha chiamato per informarci che Holmes si stava dirigendo verso l’edificio dove si trovava l’ordigno abbiamo fatto in modo di verificare la sua posizione e lo stato della sua salute.»

È così che lo chiama Anthea: Holmes.

Anthea non è una donna dal facile coinvolgimento emotivo, anzi, in anni e anni di conoscenza l’ha vista fare cose orribili senza battere ciglio. Anche se tutto per il bene della Nazione, _è ovvio_.

Ma Anthea odia Sherlock. Forse odiare è una parola un po’ forte, ma Mycroft è convinto che si avvicini di molto alla verità. Non le ha mai chiesto il perché (francamente non gli interessa, è piuttosto facile associare quel sentimento a suo fratello) ma suppone centri qualcosa con l’attaccamento di lei nei propri confronti e nel fatto che Sherlock scelga di impiegare gran parte del suo tempo nel tentativo di non dargli pace. Mai.

Quindi, per una logica deduzione, c’entra qualcosa con il sentimentalismo. Davvero non riesce ad entrare in sintonia con una cosa del genere ma perlomeno riesce a capirla facendo un paio di ragionamenti.

Mycroft sfoglia diligentemente le prime pagine riguardante il dottor Watson e poi corre direttamente alle ultime, riguardanti i fatti svolti quel giorno.

Scuote il capo e con una mano va a massaggiarsi distrattamente il collo indolenzito, cambiando leggermente posizione sulla poltrona.

«Se il dottor Watson si è ritrovato a condividere l’appartamento con mio fratello ho comunque dei seri dubbi che ciò andrà avanti per molto tempo. Probabilmente Gregory ha avuto l’accortezza di dire a Sherlock di essere in debito verso questo dottore in qualche maniera e Sherlock si sarà comportato di conseguenza.» il rapporto non riporta discussioni avvenute nell’appartamento o al di fuori di esso, ma ci sono delle foto e delle testimonianze. Mycroft sospira –ancora- nel realizzare che probabilmente l’indomani dovrà alzarsi e, prima di tornare nella sua seconda casa (ovvero il suo lavoro), dirigersi al 221 di Baker Street per avere delucidazioni. Dal dottore. Ovviamente.

«Ah, e riguardo a Gregory...» Anthea distoglie Mycroft dai suoi pensieri «Sta aspettando nell’altra stanza. Ci ha invitati fuori a cena, se non siamo troppo impegnati ha aggiunto.» la donna fa un sorriso sicuro, poi sente il cellulare vibrare e torna nel suo mondo fatto di messaggi e impegni per qualche altro minuto. Mycroft pensa per un attimo se si senta davvero così stanco, e la risposta è sì, ma gli stanno offrendo una cena (probabilmente in qualche localetto trasandato) e improvvisamente non ha così tanta voglia di tornare in quella casa vuota che altro non è se non un luogo dove riposarsi: stranamente per loro due non è mai troppo stanco.

 

John ha passato la notte ad ascoltare quel bel violino venire tormentato e i passi di Holmes che andavano avanti e indietro per tutto il soggiorno, a grandi falcate. Ad un certo punto i passi si sono fermati e, anche se non poteva esserne certo, era quasi sicuro che Sherlock si fosse diretto verso la porta e fosse stato tentato di uscire. Alle tre del mattino. Chissà perché la cosa non gli pareva poi così assurda. Ma alla fine i passi erano ricominciati e lui si era addormentato cullato da quel suono, stranamente diventato più rassicurante.

Adesso, con gli occhi spalancati verso il soffitto, si ritrova a non sapere cosa fare. Ripensa alla giornata precedente e tutto gli sembra strano, guarda la carta da parati e gli sembra strana, guarda l'arredamento spartano e gli sembra strano. Tutto lì dentro, gli sembra strano. Non c'è nulla di suo che lo faccia stare tranquillo, niente che lo rassicuri che _ehi, sei a casa!_ e tutto ciò che gli è rimasto (ed è veramente pochissima roba) è andato in letteralmente in fumo con l'esplosione. Se pensa ai suoi amati libri gli viene ancora l'angoscia. Probabilmente ancora non ci crede che le cose siano andate in quella maniera. Probabilmente è ora di scendere.

 

Entrando in soggiorno trova Sherlock seduto sulla poltrona, le gambe distese ed incrociate all'altezza delle caviglie, una vestaglia azzurra aperta su una maglietta bianca e dei pantaloni grigi a righe sottili. Un sorriso tronfio e una sigaretta accesa tra le labbra salutano il suo arrivo nella stanza. A dire la verità John non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di diverso.

Si avvicina e lo saluta alzando una mano, sbadigliando al contempo, e si dirige infine in cucina, prendendo il bollitore e mettendolo sul fuoco, trovando la situazione alquanto irreale. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di almeno altre tre ore di sonno, ma il suo cervello non ha intenzione di lasciarlo in pace e rigirarsi tra coperte non lo avrebbe portato ad altro se non a farlo innervosire ulteriormente.

Sente gli occhi di Holmes puntati sulla schiena ma fa finta di niente, cercando nei ripiani i biscotti che ha sistemato ieri non trovando assolutamente altro da mangiare per tutta casa. Dovrà limitarsi ad andare a fare la spesa, non ha certamente intenzione di morire di fame dopo essere sopravvissuto all'Afghanistan. O a Sherlock Holmes.

Si appoggia col fondoschiena sul marmo del ripiano della cucina e incrocia le braccia, guardando inizialmente a terra, restando concentrato sui suoi pensieri.

La sera prima, quando ha parlato con Holmes dell'essere futuri coinquilini, ha bellamente bluffato. La signora Hudson non aveva detto nulla a riguardo e, con tutta probabilità, lui non aveva abbastanza soldi per potersi permettere un posto del genere. Ma Sherlock gli faceva dannatamente salire il sangue alla testa e gli faceva dire cose senza senso.

Beh, prima o poi lo avrebbe scoperto (se non l’ha già fatto, e quella sua aria sibillina non promette nulla di buono) e probabilmente lo avrebbe cacciato via lasciandolo nuovamente in mezzo a una strada: bel lavoro John Watson. Forse era il caso di fare ammenda prima che fosse troppo tardi, forse era il caso di uscire di lì in quel momento e cercare dove diavolo andare, forse poteva bersi il suo tè in santa pace e poi pensare a tutte le conseguenze del caso. Francamente l’ultima gli sembrava la soluzione migliore. O, più che altro, quella più congeniale al momento.

Il fischio del boiler lo risveglia dai propri pensieri e si volta col busto per chiudere il gas, sente ancora gli occhi dell’altro fissarlo, ma quando volta la testa nella sua direzione vede che Holmes non lo degna di alcuna attenzione. Forse si sta solo immaginando le cose.

L’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare al momento –oltre ciò che lo aspetta da lì a poco- è il fatto inquietante che si sta muovendo per una casa non sua come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Di solito non si comporta così, sarebbe come entrare in casa di uno sconosciuto e rovistargli in mezzo alla roba. Ma a Sherlock pare non dare fastidio e lui non intende farsi problemi aspettando che sia l’altro ad invitarlo a fare qualcosa.

«Tè?» chiede con fare disinvolto, mentre Holmes sbuffa fuori una nuvola di fumo.

_Che gran bastardo._

«Sarebbe delizioso, sì.» dice facendo una strana smorfia. John non sa se sentirsi preso per il culo o cosa. Fatto sta che prende un’altra tazza e la riempie d’acqua bollente, avvicinandoglisi con circospezione.

Sherlock lo sta studiando –e questa volta ne è sicuro, siccome gli occhi azzurri del detective non si staccano per un momento dalla sua figura- e lui studia Sherlock. Non ha avuto modo di farlo il giorno prima, quindi perché non approfittarne ora?

Si siede sulla poltrona posta dinanzi a quella di Holmes e gli passa la tazza che quello pigramente prende e si poggia in grembo.

«Hai dormito almeno un paio d’ore?» l’ha chiesto senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Il detective solleva le spalle e con esse anche le sopracciglia, spegne poi la sigaretta nel posacenere poggiato sul bracciolo.

«Te l’ho detto, non dormo molto e detesto i ficcanaso.» lascia la tazzina in bilico sulle sue gambe e solleva le mani, poggiandole sotto il mento «I bugiardi invece mi piacciono relativamente, tutto dipende dal tempo che impiego nello smascherarli.» sorride, mostrando un’ilarità che non colpisce minimamente gli occhi e per un attimo John resta perplesso. O sconvolto. Forse sconvolto è la parola migliore.

«Uuhm… ecco…» John distoglie lo sguardo per qualche secondo e poi lo riporta al detective. «Lo sai già, vero?»

Sherlock annuisce e inizia a bere il suo tè.

«Strano che tu abbia davvero pensato di tenermelo nascosto.» aggiunge dopo il primo sorso, non distogliendo nemmeno per un attimo gli occhi da quelli del dottore. «Del resto la signora Hudson è la mia padrona di casa, quanto pensi che ci avrei messo per scoprire una sciocchezza del genere? Mi sento quasi offeso da qualcuno che dice di reputarsi un mio ammiratore.»

John sta per rispondere qualcosa (soprattutto che _ammiratore_ al momento non gli sembra la parola più adatta) ma Sherlock scatta in piedi, in uno svolazzo di vestaglia, e fa cadere a terra il posacenere non curandosene minimamente, si addentra in cucina e torna indietro con un computer portatile, sedendosi nuovamente in poltrona, questa volta a gambe incrociate. Il dottore guarda tutta la scena con le sopracciglia corrugate e si chiede che diavolo stia succedendo.

Sherlock gli lancia il computer senza badare a nulla e John –prendendolo prima che quest’ultimo cada a terra- si chiede se per caso il consulente sia pazzo. Poi lascia perdere quel _se_ e realizza che _è_ pazzo, senza ombra di dubbio.

Alza per bene lo schermo e da sopra di esso lo guarda malissimo, Sherlock gli sorride affabile e John pensa che vorrebbe prenderlo a pugni, lui e quel sorriso falsissimo ma non appena guarda la pagina aperta sul browser la sua perplessità diventa quasi palpabile e lascia perdere il pensiero di picchiarlo.

«“Il blog personale del Dottor John H. Watson.”» recita Sherlock, osservando l’uomo davanti a sé «La ‘H’ appuntata sta per…?»

John sbuffa. «Odio il mio secondo nome, non intendo parlarne. Comunque, perché mi stai mostrando il mio blog?»

È un attimo. Sherlock si alza di nuovo e gli si para davanti, poggiando le mani sui braccioli della poltrona di John, inchiodandolo dov’è senza via di scampo.

«Perché scrivi un blog su di me invece di scrivere cosa succede a te come ti ha sicuramente consigliato la psicoanalista?»

John inizia ad avere seriamente mal di testa, dove vuole andare a parare facendo tutte queste domande? A quell’ora di mattina poi, non è nemmeno riuscito a bere metà del suo tè e non è in piedi nemmeno da mezz'ora. Ha troppo mal di testa anche solo per sapere cosa dire.

«Perché sei una persona interessante.» butta fuori come prima risposta.

Sherlock pare rifletterci, poi storce le labbra e fa uno strano verso. «Uuuhm. No. Ritenta.»

John fa tanto d’occhi e lo osserva, rimanendo in silenzio.

«Mi stai forse dicendo che _io_ non saprei per quale motivo scrivo il _mio_ blog?»

Sherlock scuote la testa.

«No, sto solo affermando che stai tentando di mentirmi, di nuovo.»

John sta per vedere rosso e se quella conversazione non volge presto al termine è sicuro che prenderà Holmes a pugni.

Ma prima ancora che John possa sollevare una mano, Sherlock si ritrae.

«Puoi rimanere. Non ho intenzione di buttarti fuori di qui e per ora –a parte la faccenda seccante di ieri sera- non sei stato troppo fastidioso.» si guarda intorno nel dire quella frase e sembra valutare la situazione della casa. Se Sherlock Holmes pensa che John Watson si farà assumere come donna delle pulizie ha capito decisamente male.

Sherlock si avvicina al camino e di fianco a un teschio (John si chiede se sia un teschio _vero_ ) prende un pacchetto di sigarette e se ne porta un’altra alla bocca accendendosela, torna poi vicino a John e si siede sul bracciolo della poltrona di quest’ultimo indicandogli col dito indice un determinato post.

«Questo caso che hai descritto qui è sbagliato. Non è stato assolutamente risolto in questo modo. La faccenda si è svolta così…» e mentre Sherlock gli spiega cosa modificare in quel determinato post (uno dei molti che dovrà cambiare o riscrivere completamente da capo), John si chiede cosa diavolo sia successo in quei pochi minuti e, mentre Sherlock si diverte un mondo –perché la cosa è evidente- a sbuffargli il fumo in faccia, capisce che dovrà assolutamente far perdere il vizio del fumo a quell’uomo per una propria rivincita personale, trovandogli qualcos’altro d’interessante da fare.

Da qualche parte nella sua testa si chiede anche com’è possibile che non si prenda e scappi da quell’appartamento a gambe levate. Ma Sherlock evidentemente sa già ed è forse lui a non voler chiedere.

 

Il cellulare di Sherlock squilla e il consulente è in piedi in men che non si dica, dirigendosi a passo svelto dal soggiorno alla cucina dove ha lasciato il telefono e risponde dopo aver ghignato e visto il mittente.

«Dove e quando?»

John lo osserva dopo aver salvato l’ennesimo post e dopo aver dato una rilettura veloce a tutto ciò che ha scritto. Durante tutto il racconto di ogni caso risolto si è sentito emozionato quasi fosse stato lì sulla scena del crimine e avesse riportato di prima mano l’emozione come se fosse stati lì quel giorno. E in più si è accorto che Sherlock adora parlare. Di casi, certo, per il resto è piuttosto monosillabico, ma quando si tratta di fomentare il suo ego il consulente non si risparmia in dettagli e ne aggiunge sempre di più quando vede John coinvolto. Sono passate due ore dal primo post, e il dottore non se n’è nemmeno accorto, sarebbe andato avanti volentieri se non fosse stato per quel suono fastidioso proveniente dalla cucina.

Non sente cosa (quello che probabilmente deve essere) Greg gli risponda, ma gli basta vedere quel ghigno sul viso di Sherlock per capire che il consulente è pressappoco entusiasta. Da una parte del suo cervello si chiede com’è che quel sorriso sardonico non raggiunga mai quegli occhi azzurri, ma il pensiero si defila non appena Sherlock va a prendere il cappotto ed esce di casa senza dire una parola.

John alza gli occhi al cielo e sposta il laptop dalle cosce, allungandole in avanti e sgranchendole per far tornare la circolazione alle gambe rimaste ferme nella stessa posizione troppo a lungo. Il suo turno inizia tra poco più di tre ore e deve pensare a cosa fare per impegnare il tempo. Più attivo è, meno può chiedersi che diavolo stia pensando di fare.

Non vuole pensare, John. Per una volta vuole evitare di pensare al domani e a cosa farà e se la situazione potrebbe essere o meno pericolosa. Per ora è meglio che pensi che si è ritrovato a dividere l’affitto con una persona. Ed è meglio lasciar perdere il resto. In realtà gli è andata meglio di quanto potesse credere.

Decide di alzarsi dalla poltrona e si sgranchisce anche la schiena, alzando le braccia per bene in aria, e pensa che farà un salto dalla signora Hudson per chiederle se ha bisogno di qualcosa, se le serve una mano in cucina o se deve imbiancare i muri, se un rubinetto perde o insomma... qualsiasi cosa. Ma qualcuno lo ferma dal suo tentativo di scendere dalla padrona di casa.

Un uomo in un completo color cammello se ne sta fermo in mezzo alla porta d’entrata poggiato su un ombrello in tinta con le scarpe scure, la catenina d’oro di un orologio da taschino fa bella mostra di sé risaltando sul colore relativamente chiaro.

John si ferma a guardarlo con le braccia ancora alzate verso il cielo, per poi riabbassarle lentamente e studiare l’individuo che si ritrova davanti con aria assorta. Non l’ha sentito arrivare e ben che meno entrare e questa cosa non gli piace.

«Dottor Watson?» chiede l’uomo dopo aver fatto quello che John definirebbe un sorriso glaciale, e si sposta l’ombrello da una mano all’altra, facendo un cenno con la mano come a voler essere invitato dentro.

John lo guarda circospetto e fa un sorriso di cortesia di rimando, spostandosi di lato per fargli cenno di entrare. L’uomo non aspetta altro invito e si addentra nel soggiorno, raggiungendo con un passo il dottore e porgendogli la mano.

 

«Dottore, lieto di fare la sua conoscenza. Ho sentito parecchie cose sul suo conto.»

John lo osserva. Osserva prima il suo viso e quel sorriso a mezza bocca e poi la mano tesa verso di sé. Qualcosa di simile al fastidio lo colpisce e non vuole restituire il cenno, ma alza la mano ad incontrare quella dell’altro e la stringe, forte.

«Non ci sono tutte queste grandi cose da dire su di me.» _tranne che so uccidere un uomo a mani nude_ «Lei invece sarebbe? Non mi sembra di averla mai incontrata prima e dubito avere amici in comune con lei o lo ricorderei.» l’uomo sorride di nuovo affabile e ritira la mano, tornando ad appoggiarla vicino all’altra sul manico dell’ombrello.

«No, credo anch’io di non avere alcun amico in comune con lei. O, perlomeno, sono certo che lui non si definirebbe affatto in questo modo.»

John resta fermo a guardarlo e si chiede cosa fare. Non può certamente mettere un uomo fuori combattimento senza un buon motivo -e il buon motivo di certo non può essere il sesto senso- così decide di vedere dove quest’uomo voglia andare a parare e gli indica la poltrona verde, quella dove si è seduto lui fino a pochi minuti prima.

«Prego, se si vuole accomodare.»

L’uomo fa un cenno con la mano e nega l’invito, rimanendo esattamente dove si trova: in mezzo al soggiorno.

«Non le ruberò molto tempo Dottor Watson, sono solo passato per una visita di cortesia. Volevo osservare l’uomo che ha avuto il coraggio di scegliere di trasferirsi in questo appartamento assieme a Sherlock Holmes.»

John si mette automaticamente con il corpo e con la mente in posizione di difesa e aspetta di sentire il resto del discorso, non riesce ad arrivare al punto della questione.

«E che cosa può dirmi ora che lo ha visto?»

L’uomo in completo gli lancia una profonda occhiata e il finto sorriso pare fare ritorno su quelle labbra sottili.

«Che è un ex medico militare, con problemi psicosomatici, che ha abbandonato una persona a lei cara e che si sente perso e annoiato in questo mondo troppo tranquillo, per quel che la riguarda.»

John rimane immobile a fissare l’ospite che si ritrova davanti e non accenna a dire mezza parola. Ha già avuto un trattamento del genere da quello che ora è il suo coinquilino ma il modo in cui le informazioni gli sono state dette era totalmente diverso, questa persona _non_ gli piace.

«Beh, oserei dire che ha trovato la persona _perfetta_ con cui condividere l’appartamento. Comunque sono venuto qui per proporle un accordo.»

John alza le sopracciglia e si chiede se ha sentito bene o meno.

«Vede, io mi preoccupo per la salute di Sherlock costantemente. Sono preoccupato per i suoi affari e per come impiega le giornate in modo molto poco proficuo. Quindi la mia proposta è di lasciarle una somma di denaro pattuita e lei mi dirà i spostamenti e lo seguirà il più spesso che le è possibile.»

«No.»

«No? Ma non le ho ancora detto la cifra di partenza.»

John lo guarda e il suo viso si contrae per poi rilassarsi, come se avesse fatto un enorme sforzo.

«Non mi serve sapere la cifra. La mia risposta è no.»

L'uomo in completo lo guarda e stende le labbra fini in un sorriso che ha tutto tranne che l'aria di essere un buon auspicio.

«I miei ossequi dottore, ci rivedremo molto presto.» e detto questo gli volta le spalle, incurante del fatto che John potrebbe metterlo fuori combattimento come nulla fosse, e si incammina verso l’uscita ma John, sentito lo scattare della maniglia, si riprende da quella specie di trance e lo raggiunge.

«Lei chi è comunque? Non mi piace non essere a conoscenza della persona che ho davanti, né di non essere al livello di chi mi parla.»

L’uomo ferma il passo sul primo scalino.

«Oh, mi creda, non lo sarebbe comunque.» volta appena il viso per incrociare lo sguardo del dottore «Mycroft Holmes, fratello del suo coinquilino, molto lieto.» John rimane basito per diversi secondi e fissa la nuca della persona che ha davanti a sé. Non si somigliano per nulla, quest’uomo e Sherlock, a parte per il modo di _dedurre_ e forse per una certa dose di arroganza.

Quando il cellulare di Mycroft Holmes inizia a squillare, l’uomo torna a scendere gli scalini non degnando John di un’altra parola, almeno finché non arriva al pianerottolo, sussurrando qualcosa al telefono che poi chiude e rimette nella tasca della giacca.

«Dottor Watson.» John alza il viso e lo fissa, rimanendo fermo, appoggiato allo stipite della porta «Stia attento con mio fratello, lo dico per il suo bene. Per quanto il brivido della caccia per lei sia di vitale importanza, la sua vita non sarà mai importante per quella di mio fratello. Non faccia l’errore di affezionarsi e sacrificarsi, mio fratello non ha cuore, quindi cerchi di tenerlo bene a mente.»

John osserva l'uomo che afferma di essere il fratello di Sherlock lasciare l'appartamento e si chiede che diavolo sia appena successo.

 _Mio fratello non ha cuore_ , beh, non sembra che lui ne possegga uno a parlare in quei termini di un suo familiare così stretto: lui non lo avrebbe mai fatto con Harry, nemmeno dopo la fase che aveva passato la sorella e i litigi che finivano con Harry in lacrime e lui che si sentiva terribilmente in colpa e, alla fine, con entrambi che si scusavano vicendevolmente.

Poi cos’è quella storia? Non ha preso parte a nessun indagine con Sherlock, il fatto che si fosse momentaneamente ritrovato in quella catapecchia dove si era svolto un crimine e che Sherlock fosse lì non voleva di certo dire _partecipare ad un indagine_.

E poi può vedere da solo che Sherlock non sembra la persona più socievole sulla faccia della Terra ma, diavolo, gli ha offerto un tetto sopra la testa e una sistemazione a quanto pare permanente nonostante gli avesse mentito sul fatto che la signora Hudson gliel'avesse già proposto e che gli avesse rotto le palle sul fumo e quindi: grazie tante, ma sicuramente Sherlock aveva un cuore e dell'umanità.

Se un giorno, invece, sarebbero mai diventati _amici_ , era un altro paio di maniche.

 

 

John rientra dal lavoro che Sherlock non è ancora tornato, guarda l'orologio appeso al muro e si chiede se l'altro sia ancora sulla scena del crimine con Greg o se abbia già risolto il caso e sia sparito da qualche parte senza dire una parola ma del resto: “ _detesto i ficcanaso”_ pensa con la voce saccente del consulente e si butta sul divano, telecomando alla mano, facendo zapping. La giornata è stata monotona - _tediosamente_ monotona- e questo sembra stancarlo molto più di quando doveva stare sveglio per quarantotto ore consecutive a curare feriti o entrare direttamente in azione sul campo da battaglia. Ripensa ai suoi commilitoni, ai suoi compagni e amici e si massaggia la spalla di riflesso.

Beh, quel Mycrfot Holmes ha ragione in fin dei conti, ma lui lo sapeva già da prima, ha fatto determinate scelte che gli hanno fatto capire quale vita fosse effettivamente fatta per lui. Peccato che si ritrovasse nuovamente punto e a capo.

Si passa le mani sulla faccia ed inizia a strofinarsi gli occhi, perdendosi poi sui pensieri che non lo avevano abbandonato per tutto il pomeriggio: il fratello del suo coinquilino e il suo dannato discorso.

Quando il suo cellulare squilla, John tira un sospiro di sollievo -contento di potersi distrarre un attimo- e afferra l'apparecchio dalla tasca dei jeans, ma il sollievo svanisce non appena legge il nome della persona che lo sta chiamando .

«Pronto...» la voce è bassa, la tristezza è tanta.

«Ciao John.» un attimo di silenzio teso «Come stai?»

John sorride alla voce della donna e chiude di nuovo gli occhi, adesso sente una specie di nausea invadergli lo stomaco.

L'importante è mentire.

«Bene, e tu?»

 

Sherlock risolve il caso brillantemente in meno di mezza giornata e la noia lo assale prepotente. Ogni tanto si chiede perché quella è l'unica cosa che riesce a provare: _noia._ O almeno, lui crede che di questo si tratti, perché non è che non provi assolutamente nulla, trova tutto e tutti indifferenti, trova indifferente il pericolo, trova indifferente la propria vita, trova indifferente stare al mondo, ma quello che prova _sempre_ è un costante sentirsi annoiato subito finito un caso. In realtà, l'unica cosa che lo tiene in vita oltre la droga sono proprio i casi. I casi che fanno vedere il peggio delle persone -perché quindi qualcuno di peggiore di lui al mondo c'è, e lo sta dimostrando-, i casi che fanno lavorare la sua mente iperattiva che sennò si contorcerebbe su se stessa, i casi che gli permettono di fare quello che vuole quando e come vuole. Anche drogarsi, perché, checché ne dica Lestrade, hanno bisogno del suo aiuto discreto (ovvero non comparire su tutti i giornali nazionali) molto più di quanto importi loro tenerlo fuori dai circoli viziosi. E poi la droga è un ottimo modo per spegnere la mente per qualche ora. Ma oltre la droga c’è anche la musica. La musica che lo fa distrarre per un paio d’ore da tutto, per questo _non_ può rinunciare ad un concerto per uno stupido mal di testa, per questo rinuncerebbe anche alla droga se dovessero obbligarlo a scegliere tra la cocaina e il violino ma, come aveva detto al dottor Watson, l’orchestra sinfonica di Vienna non passa per Londra tutte le settimane.

 

Trova uno spacciatore grazie ad uno dei senzatetto che gli è più fedele e quando il pusher gli dice la cifra Sherlock si ritrova ad alzare un sopracciglio e a protendere una mano in avanti, curioso di osservare da vicino quel microscopico panetto bianco.

Appena lo fa, un lato della bocca gli si solleva con fare annoiato.

«Questa roba non vale nemmeno la metà di quello che mi hai chiesto e mi dispiace informarti che io non sono così disperato.» gliela lancia addosso di malagrazia, gli volta le spalle, dà una mancia al senzatetto almeno per averci provato e si incammina, mani nelle tasche, verso casa. Mycroft non potrà tenergli lontano ogni spacciatore della città ancora a lungo e per ora non è _davvero_ così tanto disperato. Quei mesi di _rehab_ gli hanno fatto capire quanto tempo si riesce a sprecare dietro il proprio corpo voglioso di sostanze tossiche e ha deciso di non buttare più tempo in quella maniera. Fortunatamente non si fa così spesso da ricascare nuovamente nella spirale dell’astinenza, ha capito qual è il suo limite e sa esattamente come sfruttarlo. Checché ne dica Mycroft lui non si autodistrugge. Lui distrugge _gli altri_ e poi finalmente può pensare a se stesso, ma dopo Moriarty –che è riuscito a farlo _divertire,_ è riuscito a farlo ragionare più del solito, è riuscito a fargli usare il suo cervello ogni giorno per stare sempre un passo davanti a lui. Lo _adorava-_ e i mesi di vuoto totale, i mesi di casi talmente _noiosi_ e stupidi e talmente facili da essere potuti risolvere persino da sua madre in quella specie di coma perenne in cui è caduta, finalmente è arrivato Moran. E questa volta ha intenzione che il gioco duri molto a lungo, o di morire nel tentativo.

 

Sherlock torna a casa, appoggia malamente il suo cappotto all’appendiabiti e avanza verso il soggiorno, dove trova John comodamente appoggiato alla poltrona verde mentre legge uno dei suoi testi di medicina. Il dottore ha il viso contratto in un’espressione non troppo felice e quindi dev’essere successo qualcosa. Qualcosa che non ha a che fare con lui siccome non è stato in giro per casa tutto il giorno e non l’ha nemmeno sentito, quindi qualcosa con un suo conoscente o amico.

Sinceramente non gliene frega niente.

Saluta per educazione e John gli fa un sorriso caloroso (perché mai?) e gli indica la cucina, informandolo di aver lasciato del tè nel bollitore nemmeno dieci minuti fa e che, se vuole, può prenderlo perché doveva essere ancora caldo.

Francamente non riesce a capire se John sia servizievole o se sia davvero un animo così gentile.

Si va a servire del tè e non dice nulla, è John a spezzare il silenzio.

«Lo so che non sono affari miei…»

Sherlock appoggia il bollitore in malo modo sui fornelli e rotea gli occhi.

«Se lo sai perché chiedi, allora?»

«Ma com’è andato il caso?»

Sherlock aggiunge dello zucchero al tè (e non vede l’espressione disgustata di John nel vederlo compiere quel gesto) e lo sorseggia, pensando se rispondergli o meno.

«Lo metterai nel blog?»

John appoggia il libro per terra dopo aver fatto una piccola piega sulla pagina per tenere il segno e si volta a guardarlo.

«Se posso lo farei volentieri, sì.»

Sherlock ci pensa per qualche istante.

«Anzi, mi farebbe piacere avere informazioni di prima mano da poter diffondere prima degli altri.»

Sherlock accetta.

Si siede sulla poltrona davanti a John e inizia a spiegare la banalità del caso, la deduzione per aver capito chi è stato, come e perché e John prende appunti (scrivendoli prima a penna su un block notes perché Sherlock va troppo veloce e non ha nemmeno intenzione di fermarsi) e si meraviglia davvero per come Sherlock ha scoperto determinati elementi da bazzecole da cui nessuno avrebbe rilevato assolutamente nulla.  
 

E Sherlock vede John sbalordirsi per ciò che dice e ridere sommessamente per le battute contro tutta la squadra di Scotland Yard. E rincara la dose. Non sa perché, ma lo fa. Forse perché nessuno ha mai davvero riso a qualcosa che ha detto, forse perché nessuno lo ha mai davvero ascoltato a quel mondo, ma Sherlock parla a ruota libera e un’ora dopo sono ancora lì che discutono di quanto possa essere inefficiente la polizia.

John non menziona Mycroft.

 

John si stupisce di quante volte Sherlock venga chiamato per un caso e si chiede se la polizia sia davvero inefficiente come Sherlock la descrive (ed è l'ipotesi che gli sembra più probabile) o se semplicemente gli assassini e i rapinatori abbiano deciso tutti insieme di seguire un corso per migliorare le proprie abilità e far ammattire tutti quanti.

Sherlock, comunque, pare sia felice che annoiato della cosa, ma John preferisce vederlo uscire di casa che continuamente disteso sul divano o intento a fare esperimenti (senza nemmeno protezioni come guanti e occhiali) o a tormentare il violino o sparare al muro (e davvero, la prima volta che l'ha visto fare una cosa del genere per poco non lo ammazzava).

È un giorno come un altro -Sherlock seduto sulla poltrona col portatile sulle ginocchia- quando la porta d'ingresso si apre e il fratello di Sherlock fa la sua comparsa sulla soglia. Odia quanto quell'uomo riesca ad essere silenzioso.

Prima che il fratello apra bocca, Sherlock parla.

«No.» è la sua semplice negazione a qualcosa che non è ancora stato detto.

Mycroft getta il pesante fascicolo sul tavolo nel soggiorno e non rivolge nemmeno un'occhiata a John, come se non esistesse, come se non avessero parlato solo alcuni giorni prima.

«Non hai niente da fare. Il caso è d'importanza Nazionale. _Io_ ho da fare.»

Sherlock smette per qualche secondo di leggere qualcosa sulla schermata del pc e alza momentaneamente gli occhi, portandoli prima al fratello e dopo al fascicolo scuro sul tavolo.

«No.» e di nuovo la sua semplice risposta e John, che davvero non riesce a farsi gli affari suoi e - _ehi!-_ quel fascicolo è lì sul tavolo e nessuno gli ha detto che non può guardare, si avvicina, passando davanti a Mycroft che non gli nega l'accesso al tavolo e quindi lo prende per un _faccia ciò che vuole._

John afferra il caso che il fratello di Sherlock ha portato e sfoglia le pagine, leggendo il nome di un ricercato di fama internazionale e le imputazioni che lo riguardano. All'ennesima descrizione di una famiglia brutalmente assassinata e torturata per favori economici e politici chiude il fascicolo e si rivolge a Sherlock.

«Perché no?»

Incredibilmente pare che nessuno dei due Holmes presenti nella stanza si aspettasse quella domanda.

«Come conosci Mycroft?» è invece la domanda di Sherlock.

John alza un lato della bocca e osserva l'uomo in completo scuro e ombrello nero rimanere in piedi accanto a lui a fissarlo, sembra quasi lo voglia avvertire di rimanere in silenzio.

John sorride maggiormente.

«Oh, è venuto qui un po’ di tempo fa, mi ha offerto dei soldi per spiarti.»

Sherlock rotea gli occhi con fare annoiato.

«Hai almeno accettato?»

John pare soppesare a domanda.

«Beh, no.»

«Avremmo potuto pagarci l'affitto. Pensaci meglio la prossima volta.» e Sherlock sembra estremamente serio, cosa che fa divertire ancora di più il dottore e lo fa ridere dissimulando il tutto con un colpo di tosse.

«Vorrei farvi presente che sono assieme a voi nella stanza e vi sto ascoltando.» Mycroft alza entrambe le sopracciglia e guarda entrambi con aria scettica. Sherlock capisce perfettamente che sia annoiato dall'intera situazione, ma non lo sarà mai quanto lui e infastidirlo almeno gli provoca sollievo.  
John, comunque, torna all'attacco.  
Non è che la loro convivenza sia migliorata molto dai primi giorni ma Sherlock perlomeno condivide i suoi casi con lui cosicché li possa mettere sul blog, e pensa di poter dire la sua sul fatto se un caso sia buono o meno. In realtà non sa quanto si sbaglia.

«Questo comunque sembra un caso che potrebbe interessarti. E soprattutto è molto più interessante ed urgente degli ultimi che ti ha proposto Scotland Yard.»

Sherlock non apre bocca e continua a guardare il portatile su cui sta cercando evidentemente qualcos'altro.

Mycroft scuote la testa e fa leva sull’ombrello per appoggiarcisi sopra con tutto il peso del corpo, annoiato e stufo di dover sempre ripetere le stesse identiche cose. «Sempre lo stesso discorso, Sherlock? Vedi di crescere e fare qualcosa di buono.»

E Sherlock a quelle parole fulmina il fratello con un'occhiataccia ma non ha il tempo di replicare perché il fratello gli volta le spalle, lascia il fascicolo nelle mani di John e se ne va salutando il dottore con un cenno della testa.  
John rimane a guardarlo andarsene.

«Fai sempre così con lui? Cos'è? Una specie di rivalità tra fratelli?»

Sherlock non gli risponde ma allunga una mano verso di lui.  
 _Ooh, adesso il caso lo vuoi però._

John si avvicina di un paio di passi e gli sbatte il fascicolo sul palmo aperto. Chiaramente Sherlock non dice nulla (come ad esempio _grazie_ ), ma semplicemente lo apre e scorre con gli occhi alle prime righe, voltando poi pagina per pagina e leggendo informazioni ad un velocità che John non crede umana, poi si alza, lascia il portatile chiuso a terra e si avvia alla porta prendendo il cappotto sotto braccio. Ed è un attimo, John lo chiede senza nemmeno pensarci.

«Posso venire?»

Sherlock si blocca oltre la porta col cappotto ancora tra le mani pronto per essere indossato e si volta a guardarlo: l’occhiata tagliente e concentrata su John probabilmente per la prima volta da quando si sono conosciuti. Molto diversa dalla prima volta in cui ha dedotto qualcosa su di lui.

Sherlock torna nella stanza con passo lento, si infila finalmente il cappotto e inizia a mettersi anche i guanti con una cura minuziosa, probabilmente ancora concentrato su ciò che John gli ha chiesto.

«Ci saranno dei cadaveri.» è infine la sua risposta. E John si chiede se stia scherzando o meno.

«Cadaveri? Sulla scena del crimine di un triplice omicidio? Non mi dire, non lo avrei mai detto.»

«Cadaveri e sangue e corpi deturpati o mutilati. Non sarà la buona azione del salvare uno sconosciuto di cui, tra parentesi e ribadisco, potevi proprio fare a meno. Non ci saranno congratulazioni. E non mi ritengo responsabile di tuoi futuri incubi a riguardo.»

John ammutolisce per qualche istante alla menzione degli incubi perché quello proprio non se lo aspettava.  
E in realtà un po’ fa male.  
E alla fine gli è passata quasi tutta la voglia e il suo orgoglio si sente ferito.  
Non li ha voluti lui gli incubi, non li ha chiesti a nessuno e se potesse eviterebbe di averli e di svegliarsi nel letto sudato dal terrore.  
Eviterebbe volentieri di sentirsi così inetto e di sentirselo anche ribadire dopo aver fatto una semplice richiesta, grazie tante.

«Non ha importanza, se sono d’intralcio è meglio lasciar perdere.» dice, raddrizzando le spalle e facendo il muso duro, voltandosi e andandosi a sedere in poltrona, raccogliendo il giornale della mattina che Sherlock ha gettato a terra.  
Ma prima che si possa sedere Sherlock parla.

«Non ho detto questo. Se vuoi venire sei liberissimo di farlo. Direi che un aiuto in campo medico può sempre essere utile, soprattutto perché quelli della scientifica sono degli incompetenti e io mi intendo molto più di chimica e fisica. Eri bravo nel tuo lavoro?»

John alza gli occhi a guardarlo, stringe il giornale tra le mani e solleva il mento in atteggiamento fiero.

«Veramente bravo. Sì.»

Sherlock solleva un lato della bocca e alza le sopracciglia con aria quasi scettica.

«Beh, allora vedi di dimostrarlo.» detto questo sparisce oltre la porta e John mastica delle imprecazioni tra i denti, correndo a prendere il giubbotto e scendendo le scale dietro all’unico consulente investigativo –vivo ancora per poco, se continuava così- al mondo.

John comunque, appena lo raggiunge, si prende una piccola vendetta mentre Sherlock tenta di fermare un taxi.

«Sai, quello studio sul tuo blog, quello sulle ceneri…» Sherlock si volta in minima parte col busto mentre allunga nuovamente il braccio per fermare un taxi che si è appena liberato «È inutile.» conclude.  
Sherlock a quel punto si volta totalmente e la macchina accosta vicino al loro marciapiede.

«Quando risolveremo un caso grazie ai duecentoquarantatré tipi differenti di ceneri dovrai ricrederti.»

«Ah, non ne hai ancora risolto nessuno?»

Sherlock apre la portiera ed entra senza nemmeno guardarlo, affermando risolutamente che no, non ne ha risolto _per ora_ nessuno grazie a quello studio.

«Dicevo io: inutile.»

La portiera si richiude e il taxi parte, Sherlock non parla per tutto il viaggio mentre John si domanda a cosa dovrà davvero assistere.

 

 

John chiude il laptop e si massaggia gli occhi stanchi. Ci ha messo quasi un’ora e mezza a trascrivere tutto ciò che Sherlock gli ha detto (tralasciando l’incapacità dei servizi segreti e tralasciando anche gran parte dei dettagli. _Sicurezza nazionale dottor Watson._ ) e adesso non ne può più di leggere e scrivere parole e di avere la luce del pc in faccia. Sposta il computer sul proprio comodino, si sgranchisce la schiena intorpidita –scrivere a letto non è stata la sua idea più geniale e i colpi che ha preso durante l’indagine a causa di un assassino che non aveva troppa voglia di farsi arrestare non hanno aiutato- e poi si distende, pensando a quanto Sherlock avesse parlato tutto quel tempo e non fosse nemmeno stanco dopo quasi una settimana di notti in bianco e corse a perdifiato e strategie da utilizzare e viaggi da fare (ai quali ovviamente causa lavoro John non ha potuto partecipare) e ore di sonno da recuperare. Ha visto per la prima volta Sherlock Holmes in azione ed è stato _emozionante._

È stato emozionante vederlo correre per tutta la città, saltando e correndo nemmeno fosse un maratoneta olimpionico, è stato emozionante seguire i suoi schemi mentali e vedere da vicino come lavora, è stato emozionante trovare il primo tassello del puzzle che li ha fatti arrivare fino alla cima della piramide e così riuscire a prendere un pericoloso criminale, è stato emozionante persino vederlo escogitare un piano, cosa che, di solito, era la parte più noiosa dell’intera faccenda.

E il suo cuore – _l’altro_ cuore- non si emozionava così in quella maniera da _anni._

Dall’Afghanistan, quasi. Quando gli hanno detto che doveva assolutamente andarsene o sarebbe morto e lui un po’ morto si è sentito lo stesso. Quando è tornato a casa e la vita è tornata a scorrere esattamente come prima che partisse. Quando ha rimesso piede a Londra e non aveva assolutamente voglia di tornare perché gli sembrava di aver fallito in qualcosa e perché era come tornare a quella situazione che già prima di partire gli era estranea.

Non si è mai trovato bene a non fare niente, gli è sempre piaciuto dare una mano, fare qualcosa che avesse un senso, un significato. Ha sempre voluto fare qualcosa per gli altri e sua madre ne è sempre stata orgogliosa. Ma tornare a Londra gli è sembrato una specie di punizione che non si meritava, non aveva fatto nulla di male, almeno finché non ha letto le lettere _S.H._ in una mattina uggiosa, mentre beveva caffè che non sapeva di niente nella sua casetta a schiera e leggeva un giornale credendo riportasse notizie come qualsiasi altro quotidiano e la sua giornata sarebbe continuata come al solito.

Non sapeva all’epoca quanto poteva sbagliarsi.

John non conosce Sherlock–sinceramente, non può dire di _conoscerlo_ \- eppure ormai, dopo un po’ di tempo, lo _decifra_. Sa quando Sherlock ha voglia di una tazza di tè, sa quando sta cercando un libro o quando non ricorda dove ha posato l’archetto del violino. Sa che lo sentirà uscire a degli orari improponibile e no, non perché Greg lo sta cercando ma per il semplice fatto che esce e va a cercare _qualcosa._ Cosa sia quel ‘qualcosa’ John ha deciso di non scoprirlo perché sa che non gli andrebbe a genio e hanno già parecchi motivi di tensione. Uno dei quali è proprio il fratello di colui che si definisce un sociopatico iperattivo, che continua a guardarlo in maniera strana e John non riesce ad interpretare cosa voglia da lui.

E Sherlock è molto diverso da come John se l’è immaginato in quei giorni solitari chiuso in casa. Innanzitutto non si aspettava un uomo più giovane di lui ma qualcuno con qualche anno in più alle spalle, magari i capelli brizzolati e un aria da so tutto io (che Sherlock ha, ma John si è sempre immaginato un’aria da so tutto io _simpatica_ ) e, _soprattutto,_ non una persona così… _così._ Sinceramente non ha molte parole con cui poterlo definire. _Straordinario_ comunque sarebbe sicuramente una di esse, seguita subito a ruota da _grande bastardo_ e _subdolo manipolatore_ ma, per continuare con una convivenza serena e pacifica, forse sarebbe meglio fargli notare solo il primo aspetto.

Lo ha seguito in silenzio per molto tempo. Lo ha seguito praticamente dal terzo caso che Sherlock ha risolto in poi, solo che il consulente non ne ha idea o, perlomeno così spera, anche se non si può mai dire con lui.

È successo tutto per pura fortuna (o _sfortuna_ , al momento non sa bene come definirla questa cosa), un giorno ha aperto il giornale e ha letto che un caso era stato risolto grazie ad un certo _S.H_. di cui non si sapeva altro se non le iniziale e il geniale acume. Ha chiuso quel giornale e lo ha gettato nella raccolta differenziata senza farci troppo caso.

La seconda volta quel _S.H._ gli è rimasto decisamente più impresso, portandolo a rileggersi la colonnina del giornale cercando di capire qualcosa in più, sia sul caso che sull’uomo, ma non era valso a nulla. _S.H_. rimaneva un uomo (o una donna) con semplicemente due iniziali e nessun volto. E una storia decisamente interessante dietro di sé a giudicare dal caso risolto.

La terza volta quasi vuole andare alla polizia e chiedergli chi diavolo sia questo _S.H._ che ha visto nominare nel giro di un mese già tre volte e che è stato coinvolto nei casi più bizzarri e spettacolari senza la quale, evidentemente, la polizia continuava a brancolare nel buio.

La verità –quella che non vuole dire a Sherlock- è che John ha aperto un blog su questo fantomatico _S.H._ perché la sua vita al ritorno dall’Afghanistan era tremendamente noiosa e lui non riusciva a stare fermo con le mani in mano. È andato in Afghanistan per un motivo e voleva rimanerci per lo stesso scopo. Invece è dovuto tornare a casa con una ferita alla spalla e una zoppia che va e viene, ma molto più spesso del dovuto resta. Una zoppia di cui si vergogna talmente tanto da evitare il bastone che gli hanno consegnato all’ospedale come la morte e appoggiarsi alle pareti molto più spesso di quanto vorrebbe.

 _S.H._ è stato qualcosa che lo ha aiutato ad andare avanti, che gli ha fatto credere che c’era ancora qualcosa da fare, che lo ha aiutato a dimenticare per qualche ora il mondo monotono e la casetta a schiera in cui abitava e il fatto che si annoiasse a morte e che _fuori di lì_ capitava comunque qualcosa d’interessante e che il mondo continuava a girare e che le persone continuavano a vivere. All’epoca si sentiva così male nonostante coloro che aveva intorno.

Ha aperto il blog –ascoltando per una volta la psicanalista da cui è andato una volta e poi mai più- e ha iniziato a scriverlo facendo notare semplicemente che questa fantomatica persona sembrava saperne sempre una più del diavolo, e aggiornava a seconda delle cose scritte sul giornale e, piano piano, con molta sacrosanta pazienza, la gente si è interessata e ha anche iniziato a mandargli qualche articolo ancora più vecchio, qualche notizia particolare. Qualcuno addirittura assumeva di averlo visto e gli inviava una descrizione particolareggiata di lui e del suo carattere. All’inizio credeva solo che scherzassero. Adesso invece può ben dire che tutte le ingiurie che gli hanno rivolto contro non potevano venir definite a vuoto: Sherlock Holmes è decisamente insopportabile (e questa è solo la definizione carina).

 _Però,_ perché c’è _sempre_ un però, lo attrae come una falena viene attratta dalla luce e qualcosa gli fa pensare che ci sia del buono in lui. _Veramente_ del buono. Nonostante i primi giorni di convivenza difficili e decisamente tesi e Sherlock che fa _davvero_ tutto quello che vuole infischiandosene di qualsiasi altra cosa, nonostante le frasi acide e cattive che gli arrivano quando Sherlock è di pessimo umore per la mancanza di un caso o per solo Dio sa cosa, nonostante il fatto che lo ignori quando gli parla anche se è una discussione per affari urgenti, nonostante il fatto che –la maggior parte delle volte- John sembra solo infastidire Sherlock e farlo infuriare per non sa nemmeno lui bene quale motivo e molte volte ha dovuto assistere a delle vere e proprie sceneggiate senza capo né coda, nonostante il fratello di Sherlock gli abbia detto di stare attento, nonostante tutto: Sherlock Holmes _gli piace._

E il fatto assurdo è che è stato dipendente da lui da quando è tornato e non se n’è nemmeno accorto.

E la cosa più assurda John non l’ha ancora capita.

 

 

Sono passati mesi da quando Sherlock ha accettato che John Watson diventasse il suo coinquilino e che lo seguisse addirittura sulle scene del crimine.

Ha dovuto ricredersi su quell’ometto basso con problemi di fiducia e una forza da non sottovalutare. Lo ha aiutato in diversi casi, si è reso utile molto più di quanto pensava e lo ha aiutato a dedurre ancora più velocemente del solito. Che questo dipenda dal fatto che John sbagli _tutte_ le deduzioni e così lo porti a fare la deduzione giusta al momento giusto, è un altro paio di maniche.

John ha conosciuto quasi tutti quelli di Scotland Yard e ormai lo salutano quando arriva o gli danno qualche pacca sulla spalla, riescono ad essere addirittura quasi felici di vederlo e Sherlock si chiede il perché. Non fa nulla di particolare, sta semplicemente lì, in piedi, e quando lo chiama si accuccia vicino al cadavere e ne osserva quali potrebbero essere le cause della morte. Non fa nulla di più. Eppure John sta _simpatico_. Sherlock si chiede che genere di associazione faccia la gente per definire John in quella maniera. Forse dovrebbe condurre un esperimento sociologico al riguardo. Poi pensa che non gliene frega niente e scarta l’opzione, sollevando le spalle e girando la pagina del _Times._

E, a proposito di John, dov’è finito? Stava parlando con lui fino a qualche attimo fa, ne è totalmente sicuro.

Si blocca un attimo a quel pensiero e volge lo sguardo verso il teschio appoggiato sulla mensola. Da quando gli è venuta l’abitudine di parlare con John e non col teschio proprio non lo sa. Sarà che John, perlomeno, ogni tanto risponde o gli passa gli oggetti che gli servono. A questo punto invece dovrà chiamare la signora Hudson perché davvero non ha voglia di alzarsi per prendere il computer sul tavolo della cucina.

Quando John serve non c’è mai, a che scopo l’ha lasciato convivere con lui a questo punto?

Sospira scuotendo la testa e torna al _Times_ finendo di leggere la cronaca nera e accartocciando poi il giornale e gettandolo nel caminetto quando non trova assolutamente nulla che possa interessarlo.

Che cosa starà facendo Moran? Perché non lo intrattiene? Si sta dannatamente annoiando e non ne può più. Il caso che gli ha rifilato Mycroft non è riuscito a tenerlo tranquillo nemmeno una settimana (e John che affermava che la sua risoluzione fosse straordinaria era davvero senza senso) e ora Scotland Yard non ha nulla d’interessante per le mani.

Si annoia. Si annoia così dannatamente tanto.

_Non c’è nulla per me, qui._

Quando sente il citofono squillare emette un gemito d’insofferenza. Non ha voglia di alzarsi, non ha voglia di far nulla, ben che meno ha voglia di un caso minore. Benché sia annoiato le cose banali lo annoiano ancora di più.

La signora Hudson pare avere prontezza di spirito perché va lei ad aprire e poi dei passi leggeri iniziano a salire i gradini.

Sherlock ha già sentito qual passo. Leggero, cadenzato, il passo così sottile da non far quasi risuonare il legno vecchio. Sorride, Sherlock, e chiude gli occhi, aspettando di vedere quella persona entrare in casa e capire che notizie abbia per lui. È stata decisamente provvidenziale.  
Non appena volta il capo la porta si apre e un ghigno gli si forma in viso.

«Ti trovo bene.» dice.

«Amo quando menti così spudoratamente.» la persona gli risponde.

 

John ha lasciato Sherlock mentre parlava riguardo a qualcosa di molto poco sensato (almeno per lui) e lo ha salutato, uscendo per andare a fare la spesa siccome erano ormai settimane che la dispensa urlava pietà e non potevano approfittarsi della bontà della povera signora Hudson per andargli a rubare cibo dalla dispensa.  
Fatto sta che dubita persino che Sherlock si sia accorto del fatto che se ne sia andato. Ormai ha imparato che quando entra nel suo palazzo mentale (signore Iddio, un _palazzo mentale_ , non è proprio normale) non c’è niente da fare: a meno Greg non gli entri in casa enunciando di aver trovato un genio del crimine che nessuno riesce a scovare dubita fortemente Sherlock uscirebbe dalla propria testa. E John la trova una cosa incredibile. O forse incredibilmente stupida.

Fatto sta che ora se ne torna a casa con tre borse della spesa che, prega, gli durino almeno per le prossime due settimane perché proprio non ha il tempo materiale di andare al supermercato ogni giorno e Sherlock dovrà darsi una regolata coi propri esperimenti di origine vegetale o animale.

Incrocia la signora Hudson che se ne sta andando e la saluta mentre lei gli tiene aperto il portone e lo fa entrare così da non fargli tirare fuori le chiavi con le mani occupate.

«Grazie mille signora Hudson.»

La donna gli sorride e gli dà qualche pacca sulla spalle.

«Non ti preoccupare caro, vedrai che tutto andrà bene.»

John si ritrova ad alzare le sopracciglia e a chiedere spiegazioni, ma la donna se ne va senza dirgli altro e si allontana lungo la strada per andare chissà dove.

John rimane per un attimo sulla soglia (un piede che tiene aperta la porta) ma poi decide ai salire, lasciando perdere l'avvertimento della signora Hudson perché proprio non ha testa per stare dietro a certe cose al momento.

Sale le scale e dall'appartamento non esce alcun suono, quindi immagina che Sherlock o sia uscito o sia ancora rinchiuso nel suo palazzo mentale e francamente forse la prima ipotesi gli andrebbe meglio.

E così è quando apre la porta che quel qualcosa che gli cambierà per sempre la vita accade. Quel qualcosa che davvero non si aspettava. Quel qualcosa che gli fa stringere il cuore e spalancare gli occhi mentre appoggia le borse a terra.

«Ah John, sei tornato finalmente, ti stavo aspettando!»

La donna che rimane avvinghiata al collo di Sherlock sposta gli occhi azzurri verso di lui e le labbra rosse si sollevano in un sorriso canzonatorio e furbetto.

_E questa chi è?!_

La donna scioglie quella specie di abbraccio e si liscia il vestito bianco, rimanendo miracolosamente in piedi su dei tacchi stratosferici.

Sherlock rimane qualche secondo in silenzio e poi pare ricordarsi che è buona norma ed educazione presentare le persone.

«Lei è Irene Adler, una vecchia amica.»

La donna non smette di fissare il dottore e lui si sente incredibilmente in soggezione oltre che infastidito dalla sua presenza.

 _Vecchia amica un corno!_ pensa mentre la vede alzare una mano elegante e poggiarla delicatamente ma possessivamente sulla spalla di Sherlock.

«Purtroppo...» parla lei, finalmente, e John trova irritante persino la sua voce «Amici credo non sia il termine adatto. Mi sa che non arriviamo oltre la conoscenza, caro Sherlock. Peccato che non mi è concesso di più da questo bel visino.» e detto ciò si avvicina nuovamente a cingergli il collo. E ciò che spaventa maggiormente John non è il fatto che lei lo faccia, ma Sherlock che le permette di farlo.

A Sherlock non è mai interessato nulla di tutto questo. Ne è sicuro. Non ha mai dimostrato simpatia per nessuno, gli ha espresso molto chiaramente (ad una cena in un ristorantino italiano di cui aveva -per metà- salvato il buon nome del proprietario) il suo disgusto per le relazioni sentimentali e sociali in generale, quindi perché quella donna può mentre lui...?

La Adler si alza in punta di piedi e si avvicina al viso del detective ed è in quel preciso, esatto momento, che John avverte una scarica lungo la colonna vertebrale, il suo cervello gli dice di scattare avanti e il suo cuore urla _mio._

 

 

  
 

**NOTE:**

John non gli poteva resistere ancora per molto, doveva solo capirlo in qualche modo. XD


End file.
